Le Bal du Siren
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Parce que tout les Serpentards ne sont pas des pro en potions... Créature-fic /Slash /Fic coécrite avec Alia-karasu/
1. Philtre d'amour raté

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui venez découvrir le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 - Philtre d'amour raté

Rouge...

Concentrée au-dessus de son chaudron, Pansy sourit fière d'avoir réussis sa potion. Celle-ci arborait une belle couleur rouge bien qu'un peu pâle comparée à ce que décrivait son livre. Après tout les essais qu'elle avait du faire avant d'arriver à ce résultat, elle se moquait pas mal de ne pas l'avoir réussit à cent pour cent.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre une heure avant d'ajouter une fiole d'essence anti-magie et sa potion deviendra complètement incolore et pratiquement indétectable.

Il lui suffirait de mettre le contenu dans la carafe des Serpentards au petit-déjeuné après s'être assuré que seul Draco l'utiliserait et le tour sera joué. Très bientôt elle sera considérée comme la nouvelle Madame Malfoy.

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, elle ajouta le dernier ingrédient et transversa le tout dans un flacon de taille moyenne.

Son avenir allait maintenant se jouer et c'est d'un pas conquérant qu'elle quitta les toilette des filles pour rejoindre la grande salle.

La jeune serpentarde était à à peine vingt mètres de sa destination lorsqu'un sort bleu outremer arriva dans son dos, elle tomba immédiatement, tremblante, et prit un teint bleu-vert avant de s'évanouir.

Draco Malfoy sortit alors de l'ombre, suivit de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, un étrange cahier entre les mains.

"Très chère Pansy, la prochaine fois que tu veux me piéger, par pitié, évite de le marquer dans ton journal intime, tu devrais savoir que Théo l'épluche régulièrement..."

Le prince des Serpentards s'empara de la fiole et la renifla.

"En plus, elle a réussi à la rater...dommage, on ne pourra pas s'en servir."

Il allait jeter la potion quand le bras de Zabini l'en empêcha.

"Quoi encore, Blaise ?"

"On pourrait l'utiliser quand même."

"Elle est raté."

"D'où l'intérêt de l'utiliser, disons... pour une blague au griffys..."

Le blond souleva un sourcil, puis un sourire des plus inquiétant fit son chemin sur ses lèvres, ça pouvait être intéressant...

***

Leur entrée dans la grande salle de fut que peu remarqué, la moitié des élèves manquait encore à l'appel et comme par hasard la majorité d'entre-eux étaient des Griffondors.

"Profitons-en pour prendre les meilleurs places. "

"Ce serait dommage de manquer ça."

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils partirent s'installer vers les places faisant face à la table des griffys. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du trio d'or et la partie sera jouée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les retardataires débarquèrent en courant tentant de s'empiffrer le plus rapidement possible et la belette ne manquait pas à sa tâche.

Potty était comme toujours dans la lune et Granger le nez dans ses bouquins ne relevait la tête que pour amener la nourriture à sa bouche.

Aucuns respect des règles de savoir-vivre, c'était bien digne des résidents du dortoir rouge et or.

"On commence ?"

Draco consentit d'un léger hochement de tête pour la plus grande joie de ses complices et d'un simple mouvement de baguette il ajouta au contenu des carafes la potion de Pansy. Pour une fois qu'elle avait des idées intéressantes, il fallait en profiter.

Le golden boy fut le premier à se servir, ou plutôt à attraper une carafe et servir ceux autour, les griffondors étaient vraiment bizarres...

Weasley prit une bouchée de tourte à la viande qui aurait dut étouffer tout autre que lui tellement elle était grosse puis prit une gorgée du jus de citrouille que Potter venait de servir.

Les trois serpentards se tendirent, avides de voir une quelconque réaction.

La sang-de-bourbe prit discrètement son verre et bue un peu, là encore aucune réaction...

Autour du trio d'autres élèves avaient commencés à se servir et certains avaient probablement bu.

Potty bu à son tour, faisant à peine attention à son ami la belette qui commençait à s'étouffer.

En quelques secondes plusieurs griffondors se mirent à faire mine de s'étouffer et, oh miracle, Potter en faisait parti.

Le vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur se leva et prit la parole d'une voix calme et puissante.

"Poppy, allez aider les élèves, Severus, je pense que nous aurons besoin de vos services...je crains un empoisonnement."

Maintenant les serpentards espéraient juste pouvoir voir le résultat de la potion de Pansy en espérant que ce soit plus impressionnant que de simples étouffements...

**

* * *

**

A Suivre !

Alors qui veut connaître la suite ?


	2. Métamorphose part 1

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 – Métamorphoses (partie 1)**

Severus rageait en parcourant les couloirs qui le séparaient de l'infirmerie.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il repensa au fait que ça journée avait failli répondre à ses espérances. Voir les griffons devenir aussi rouge que leur maison était un délice pour ses yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de prier pour que certains d'entre eux y reste. Rien de mieux qu'un décrassage permis les incultes qui peuplé sa classe.

Sa joie avait rapidement décliné lorsqu'Albus l'avait "convié" à aider les élèves. Non mais c'était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un empoisonnement quoique avec les griffys une intoxication alimentaire aurait eu le même effet.

Ce fut donc d'un pas lent qu'il quitta sa place et s'avança auprès des "malades". Pompresh le bouscula quant elle le dépassa et il se demanda si quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte s'il ralentissait encore son pas.

Quel ne fut son bonheur lorsqu'en arrivant, il vit que Pompresh avait déjà fait déplacé tout les élèves, tout en lui lançant des regards noires.

Voilà pourquoi il se déplaçait en se moment vers l'infirmerie et arrivé devant les portes de celle-ci, il eu la surprise d'y retrouver trois de ses serpents.

"Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Nott et Monsieur Zabini puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Et ne me faites pas croire que vous vous inquiété pour vos camarades."

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit des trois serpentards fut "Woups, coincé !"

Heureusement, l'éducation serpentarde pouvait faire des miracles et c'est presque sans hésiter que Draco prit la parole.

"Monsieur, nous avons vu Pansy avec une étrange fiole dans les mains ce matin...Nous suspectons qu'elle soit l'auteur de l'empoisonnement des griffys-euh des griffondors."

"Tiens donc..."

La voix du maître de potions était trainante et son ton montrait clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais après tout, pourquoi accuser ses élèves sans preuves...et pour sauver Potter en plus !

"Il me faudra donc avoir une petite discussion avec Miss Parkinson."

D'un ample mouvement de robe il se retourna vers ses victimes-euh non patients, vers ses patients et interrogea Poppy Pomfresh sur son diagnostique.

"Un empoisonnement, c'est certain, mais je penses plus à une potion ratée qu'à quelque chose de réussi, les symptômes d'un élève à l'autre changent de plus en plus vite..."

"Des effets différents donc..."

"Allez donc voir les écailles apparues sur les jambes de Monsieur Potter si vous avez des doutes."

Des écailles ?

Severus la regarda un instant pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il que de tout les élèves ce soit Potter qu'il aille voir en premier ?

De mauvaise grâce, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se situait le lit dont Potter se retrouvait attribué presque tout les ans. Traversant la pièce d'un pas sûr, il ne put empêcher un long frisson de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque dépassant les lits de l'entrée il entraperçu des griffes par-ci, des poils par-là ou encore des queues de dragons. Des gémissements s'échappaient parfois des tentures blanches séparant les lits et donnant une intimité même moindre aux patients.

Allons bon, voilà qu'à présent il allait se retrouver avec une ménagerie magique à la place de cancres.

Plus Severus s'approchait du lit de son élève honnie et plus l'air semblait s'alourdir. Il avait l'impression de marcher au ralentie et pour une fois ce n'était pas de son fait.

Analysant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard remarqua que son corps tremblait... d'excitation ?

Paralyser, il écouta les sons qui l'entouraient et découvrit avec stupeur que les gémissements du début n'était pas du à une quelconque douleur mais à du plaisir.

" Par Merlin ! Cet endroit est remplis de phéromones !"

L'idée de fuir, lui traversa l'esprit mais très vite ça curiosité fut plus forte. Il mourrait d'envie de voir la répugnante apparence du fils Potter pour pouvoir le railler par la suite.

Heureux de cette décision, il reprit son pas et arrivé à son but tint la tenture blanche d'une main avant d'écarter brusquement le rideau.

Potter reposait là, clairement affaiblit et transpirant, à y regarder de plus près il était même inconscient.

Severus s'approcha et souleva les draps et couvertures afin de voir les écailles dont l'infirmière avait parlé, d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir mis autant d'épaisseur sur le golden boy ? Elle voulait le faire étouffer ?

Les sourcils de la terreur des cachots rejoignirent son cuir chevelu.

Il n'y avait absolument pas d'écailles sur les jambes de Potter... simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus de jambe mais juste une grande queue de poisson.

Le nouvel...appendice était du même vert que ses yeux et présentait une légère fente en dessous du nombril...ou plutôt de l'endroit où aurait dut se trouver le nombril de Potter, mais après tout si Potter était devenu un homme-poisson il n'avait pas à avoir de nombril.

Il avait lu bien sur des contes de fées ou des légendes sur des sirènes, des hommes-poissons, des nagas voir même des merrows mais rien ne l'avait préparé à en voir un.

Les phéromones semblaient venir de la fente qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, il valait donc mieux ne pas s'en approcher...

Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur ce genre de créatures, ou mieux, charger quelqu'un de le faire, n'avait-il pas croiser trois serpentards quelques minutes auparavant ?

Décision prise, il se dirigea vers un autre lit.

Ce fut la main tremblant qu'il ouvrit le rideau suivant et évita de justesse une série de boules de feu lancées en sa direction sur un fond sonore d'éternuement.

"Pardon Professeur." marmonna le responsable de cet attentat contre sa personne.

Dévisageant la masse de cheveux rouge -surement Weaslay- qui se cachait sous les couvertures, Severus pria Salazar, Merlin et tout ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre afin de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Sincèrement, pourquoi c'était lui qui était là alors que tous ces fainéants étaient sous la charge de Minerva ? Et puis, où était-elle justement ?

Tirant sur le drap, il vit la forme recroquevillé du meilleur ami du survivant et su que sa journée allait être bien longue lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à côté d'une sorte de dragon humanoïde.

A part quelques écailles rougeâtres sur les contours de son visage, au niveau de ses avant-bras jusqu'au haut du coude, sur son torse et sur ses genoux le jeune homme n'avait pas changé. Du moins c'était le cas si l'on ne comptait pas les deux cornes noires taillées en pointes sur son front et la queue d'écailles rouges et noires qui s'agitait légèrement.

De plus il semblait que le "dragon" ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher des jets de flammes dès que son nez le chatouillait.

"Décidément, c'est vraiment pas mon jour."

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à demain pour la suite !


	3. Métamorphose part 2

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 – Métamorphoses (partie 2)**_

Severus tira le rideau suivant et trouva pas un mais deux élèves.

Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas était en pleine copulation, il toussa un coup, un mauvais souvenir d'Ombrage lui revenant assez vicieusement.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et rougirent sous le regard de la vieille chauve-souris.

"Excusez-nous professeur, c'est que...avec toute les phéromones qui se baladent..."

Il réprima un soupir et nota mentalement les symptomes visibles.

Finnigan avait des écailles bleu-clair sur les épaules et le dos, rappelant certaines espèces d'incubes tandis que Thomas était couvert d'écaille bleu-foncé aux même endroit, probablement une sorte de succube.

Les deux avaient aussi connus une amélioration au niveau de certains équipements, ou en tout cas Severus espérait que c'était l'effet de la potion.

A peine eut-il le dos tourné que leurs gémissements se refirent entendre.

Peut-être qu'Albus accepterait sa démission si il insistait ?

Mouais, non, ça n'avait pas marché avant, alors en période de crise...

Soupirant de plus belle et voyant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques lits, Severus se dirigea vers l'entrée et y rejoignit Pompresh.

"Combien d'élèves y a-t-il en tout ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore pu les compter mais l'infirmerie se désemplit au fur et à mesure. La majorité des élèves n'ont eu que des difficultés respiratoires et aucune apparition d'appendice ou autre n'a été signalé. Je les ai renvoyé en cours."

Ayant eu les informations qu'il souhaitait, Severus retourna à son "inspection".

Savoir qu'il était pour le moment coincé ici n'avait fait que contribuer à l'air sombre du professeur. Pourtant quant il aperçut Miss Granger, il dû se retenir avec peine au rideau. Gardant un visage impassible alors qu'intérieurement il riait, il commença à l'examiner.

Bien qu'elle est gardée son visage de jeune fille, elle arborait maintenant des plumes sur les bras, les jambes et tout autour de son cou. Des griffes avait remplacé les ongles de ses membres supérieurs et des serres trônaient à la place de ses pieds.

C'était bien la première fois que Severus voyait une créature mi-femme, mi-oiseau aussi caricaturale. Mais dans un autre sens qu'aurait-il pu attendre d'autre d'une née-de-moldu ?

Severus leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Oh, ça va, c'était une façon de parler...

Il se dirigea vers un autre lit, son nombre de patients à examiner pouvait maintenant se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Là, pas de quoi rire, c'était même assez déstabilisant...

Neville Longdubat se tenait bien sagement sur son lit, l'air aussi timide que d'ordinaire mais...il était beau.

Ses cheveux avaient gagnés quelques centimètres, son visage était bien plus fin et tout son être respiré la grâce...il paraissait assez efféminé en fait.

A voir les plantes qui poussaient à ses pieds et la façon dont elles remontaient sur ses jambes il devait être une sort de nymphe masculine...ou une nymphe tout court il ne comptait pas vérifier ce genre de détails pour l'instant.

Il cligna des yeux trois ou quatre fois, tentant d'échapper aux phéromones que dégageait le garçon, puis tira le rideau du lit suivant.

Oh ! Là c'était intéressant...

*******

Pendant ce temps régnait encore une grande panique chez les élèves malgré le soutient que leurs apportaient les professeurs.

Albus se tint le menton et regarda l'agitation alentour, il était devenu impossible de se faire entendre et Minerva semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Les cours avaient été annulé et la plupart des élèves qui avaient été transporté à l'infirmerie en urgence étaient revenus sains et sauf.

Alors pourquoi la crainte était-elle toujours aussi présente ?

Son regard d'azur se porta vers la porte que la jeune Pansy Parkinson venait d'ouvrir. Ne prétends aucune attention au chahut, elle se dirigea prestement vers le jeune Malfoy.

Celui-ci semblait particulièrement déçu et il en était de même pour ses comparses : Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

En y repensant, songea Albus, ces serpentards avaient mystérieusement disparu de la salle avant de revenir en bougonnant.

Une fois arrivée derrière Draco et faignant l'indifférence face aux regards que lui lançait Blaise qui était face à elle, elle souleva ses mains paumes vers le haut révélant ainsi le bol qu'elle maintenait en équilibre.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent d'horreurs en la voyant faire et avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, Draco se retrouva couvert d'un drôle de substance rougeâtre.

"Puisque tu sais tout, tu aurais dû te douter qu'il me restait assez de potion dans mon chaudron... Maintenant tu es à moi, Draco Malfoy !"

**A Suivre !**


	4. Métamorphose part 3

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 – Métamorphoses (partie 3)**_

Le blond commença à tousser, se tenant la gorge et n'eut le temps que d'entendre le "MISS PARKINSON !!" outré de McGonagall avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le professeur de métamorphose enleva cinquante points à serpentard avant de renvoyer la jeune fille dans les cachots sous les yeux amusés du directeur.

Blaise et Théo s'approchèrent de Draco, s'attendant à se faire hurler dessus à tout moment.

Théo posa un pied dans la flaque de potion et apprit très vite une nouvelle information sur celle-ci, elle était particulièrement glissante.

Il tenta de prendre appui sur Blaise mais ne réussit bien sur qu'à l'entrainer dans sa chute.

Ce fut bientôt deux serpentards en plus qui s'étouffèrent sous les yeux du professeur de métamorphose, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et lança un sort pour stocker un échantillon de la potion avant de faire évaporer le reste.

D'un geste Dumbledore fit emporter les trois nouvelles victimes à l'infirmerie.

C'est Severus qui allait être content !

*****

D'ailleurs, le-dit Severus manqua de s'effondrer lorsqu'il vit trois nouveaux lits se remplir.

Fermant les yeux, il se pinça l'arête du nez et expira calmement afin de calmer la colère sourde qui menaçait de sortir.

Un pas puis un autre, doucement tel le protagoniste d'une marche funèbre, il avança et pâlit brutalement alors qu'une fureur sans nom le prenait.

"Espèces d'écervelés ! Vous vouliez tellement que cela savoir ce qui se passait pour les griffons ?!"

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis que ses trois serpents s'arquaient sous la douleur que semblait ressentir leur corps.

"Et ça ose se dire serpentard !"

"Calmez-vous, Severus, ils ne sont que les victimes de Miss Parkinson."

Minerva vit son collègue se retourner lentement vers elle en affichant un air de psychopathe et elle regretta amèrement ses paroles.

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'un pas vif vers elle, Minerva lui lança l'échantillon de potion qu'elle avait récupéré et s'enfuit plus loin pour s'enquirent de la santé de ses protégés sous l'oeil torve du professeur de potion.

Dirigeant son regard vers la fiole qui reposait entre ses mains, Severus ne put que songer que ses prochains jours seraient infernaux.

Le pire c'est que maintenant il ne pouvait plus songer à prendre son temps pour trouver l'antidote car sinon Lucius le lui ferrait payer amèrement.

"Je suis maudit."

Il se retourna vers les serpentards qui commençaient tout les trois à se transformer.

Le corps de Nott se recouvrait petit à petit d'écailles bleues outremer, ses jambes s'assemblèrent puis tout son corps s'allongea, un rare spécimen de lamia donc...c'était une espèce rare à causes des ingrédients pour potions qu'on pouvait en tirer.

En même temps Albus ne serait surement pas d'accord pour qu'il écorche un élève, même si les ingrédients en question pouvaient aider pour l'antidote...

A côté, Zabini n'avait subit presque aucun changement mis à part des ailes noires et la capacité de libérer plus de phéromones que toutes les créatures de la pièce réunies.

Un veela donc...il faudrait se méfier.

Il laissa alors son regard dériver sur l'héritier Malfoy...

Lucius aller le tuer !

Enfin...vu comme Draco était en ce qui concernait son physique il risquait mourir sous ses coups avant...

Et Parkinson serait la suivante.

En même temps ça valait le coup d'oeil...

"Severus, l'antidote !"

Sortant de ses pensées et pestant contre l'injustice divine, Severus quitta l'infirmerie non sans avoir trésaillit lorsqu'il passa près du lit de Longdubat.

"Maudit phéromones !"

Sincèrement, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal et passant sa main sur son visage d'un air las, il prit la direction de son laboratoire.

******

Penché au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant, Severus enrageait contre l'idiote communément appellée Pansy Parkinson. Cette incapable, non contente de lui pourrir son temps faisait honte à sa maison à cause de sa stupide potion.

Cela aurait été trop simple pour elle de suivre simplement les instructions données pour réaliser un philtre d'amour ?!

Cette gourde avait avoué, après qu'il est calmé ses nerfs sur elle, avoir mélangé potions dont le mot "amour" figurait dans le titre et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait là, à chercher un antidote.

Alors qu'une vague de jurons allait franchir ses lèvres, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin lui faisant relever la tête.

Silencieusement, Severus abandonna son chaudron et se dirigea vers l'un de ses placards afin d'en prendre une fiole de potion calmante.

Une fois son calme retrouvé, il alla vers la porte de son laboratoire et l'ouvrit sur :

"Lucius."

Songeant à se venger du vieux fou qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de prévenir Malfoy senior de la transformation de son fils, Severus s'effaça afin de laisser son "invité surprise"entrer.

"Severus."

Le maître des potions posa la potion calmante rouge sur son plan de travail à côté de l'échantillon donné par Mc Gonagall et fit signe au blond de s'assoir.

"Tu es là pour Draco j'imagine..."

"Droit au but, hum ? Bien sur que je suis là à propos de Draco, ce vieux fou m'a appelé et m'a mit au courant du désastre engendré par Miss Parkinson."

Lucius Malefoy laissa un ricanement froid lui échapper.

"Après ça je doute que le clan Parkinson me reproche d'annuler les fiançailles de Draco et Pansy. En fait, j'ai déjà trouvé la nouvelle fiancée de mon fils, miss Greengrass...Astora, c'est ça ?

"Astoria, la soeur d'une camarade de Draco. Et pour en revenir à ton fils..."

"J'espère que tu auras bientôt terminé l'antidote."

Severus ferma les yeux un instant, pourquoi tout le monde faisait comme si c'était faisable en un claquement de doigts ?

"Je ne sais même pas par quoi ils ont été touché au départ, il me faudra probablement plusieurs jours voir plusieurs mois..."

"Crois moi Severus, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que mon fils ne reste pas comme ça trop longtemps..."

"Je ferais mon possible..."

"Bien maintenant donne moi une potion calmante avant que j'aille voir mon héritier."

Sans se faire prier, Severus partit vers son placard pour en ressortir une nouvelle potion.

Lucius le regarda un moment avant de rediriger son regard sur le plan de travail de son ami, deux fioles contenant un liquide rouge reposaient sur celui-ci.

Agacé par la lenteur que prenait le professeur de potion, il prit les deux fioles dans ses mains. L'une était à moitié vide ayant déjà été entamé et l'autre, au contraire, était encore pleine.

Soupirant devant l'étourderie de son ami qui n'avait même pas vu qu'il y avait des fioles de potion calmante devant lui, Lucius ouvrir celle qui était la plus remplie et l'a bu.

A peine en était-il à sa deuxième gorgées qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit devant lui.

Relevant le regard, le blond vit Severus le regarder avec effroi avant d'essayer de s'arracher les cheveux. A ses pieds reposaient les morceaux d'un récipient qui avait répandu son contenu un peu partout autour de lui.

"LUCIUS !"

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Alors qui a compris ce qui s'est passé avec Lucius ?**

Je tiens à vous prévenir que la suite arrivera lundi car je n'aurai pas d'ordi dimanche.


	5. Odeur et drague

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 – Odeur et drague**_

"LUCIUS !"

Le maître des cachots s'avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à lui avant de lui arracher la fiole de la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends encore ?"

"Rien juste que j'aimerai bien garder assez de la potion de la fille Parkinson afin de créer un antidote."

Lucius blêmit en entendant les paroles sarcastiques du brun. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence tendu avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

"Tu n'as rien ?"

"D'après toi, je me sens parfaitement bien !"

Étonné, Severus le détailla mais rien n'avait changé chez l'autre. Soulagé,il souffla un bon coup.

"Il semble que tu fasse partis de ceux qui résistent aux effet de cette maudite potion."

"Bien. Je vais y aller avant qu'il ne m'arrive autre chose dans cette école de fou."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Lucius Malfoy quitta les cachots de Poudlard afin de voir son fils à l'infirmerie.

Seulement, plus il avançait et plus il avait l'impression que son corps le brûlait. Bientôt sa vue se brouilla et un mal de tête horripilant le prit.

Ce retenant tant bien que mal au mur, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une douce odeur flottant dans l'air calme une partit de sa douleur.

"Malfoy ?"

La voix qui venait de prononcer son nom le sortit des limbes du brouillards qui s'étaient abattues sur sa vu et relevant la tête il tomba sur deux yeux mordorés.

"Lupin..."

L'odeur était de plus en plus présente, elle venait de lui, du loup-garou.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle qui s'était fais cours, Lucius détailla celui qui présentement lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Lupin n'avait pourtant rien de changé physiquement, néanmoins ses yeux paraissaient plus dorés, ses cheveux plus doux, son corps plus...intéressant...

Et son odeur...

Lucius ne dut qu'à son éducation de fier et froid sang-pur de ne pas embrasser Rémus (car oui maintenant c'était Rémus) et lui faire subir les pires outrages sur place.

"Que fais tu là Ré-Lupin ?"

Il arborait désormais son sourire le plus charmeur, et son ton était plus qu'aimable.

"Oh, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir en urgence...Un problème de créatures magiques je crois."

"Oui, effectivement, mon fils est touché. Un véritable malheur ! Surtout qu'il a du mal à se remettre de la mort de Narcissa, sa mère...ma femme. J'ai moi même du mal avec ce nouveau statut de _célibataire_..."

Rémus eu l'air gêné un instant, Lucius était près à jurer qu'il avait rougi.

"Oui...Eh, bien, je vais aller demander quelques informations à Severus..."

"Quel coïncidence, c'est là que j'allais."

"C'est de là que tu venais, non ? Tu ne voulais pas voir Draco ?"

Sentant qu'il ne gagnerais pas comme ça Lucius décida de passer au plan B.

"Oh, exact, mon pauvre fils, il a tellement de mal avec le fait d'être orphelin de mère...et moi veuf..."

"Je vais y aller..."

Rémus partit assez vite et Lucius s'en alla vers l'infirmerie, plutôt contrarié.

"SEVERUS !"

"Lupin, je ne suis pas sourd et l'entrée de mes appartements ne sont pas un moulin."

Ne relevant pas la remarque du maître des potions, Rémus continua sur sa lancée.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Étonné par cette question, Severus posa enfin son regard sur le loup-garou. Celui-ci fixait la porte comme s'il allait sortir un monstre de l'autre côté.

"Albus ne t'as pas prévenu de la potion ratée de Miss Parkinson ?"

"Dans les grandes lignes..."

"Lupin, es-tu sur que ça va ?"

Soupirant grandement, Rémus se détourna de la porte d'entrée.

"Oui, ça devait être un cauchemar..."

Ne voulant aucunement savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'ex-professeur de DCFM, Severus vit Lupin se raidir lorsqu'il déclara qu'Albus les attendait dans son bureau.

"Tu veux dire que l'on va traverser le château ?!" demanda le lycans de plus en plus paniqué.

"Lupin, je te rappelle que c'est toi le loup-garou alors arrêtes d'avoir peur de ton ombre."

Et s'en attendre, la chauve-souris des cachots quitta la pièce suivit à contre-coeur par Rémus.

Ils venaient juste d'atteindre le hall d'entrée lorsque Lupin stoppa net son avancé.

Surpris, Severus se retourna pour voir que l'autre homme était sur la défensive. Il voulut lui faire une remarque mais fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que Lupin tentait... de s'enfuir ?

"Severus, justement je te cherchais."

Derrière le loup-garou tétanisé se trouvait Malfoy sénior.

"Tu as déjà vu Draco ?"

"Hum... Où allez-vous ?"

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Lupin faire des gestes désordonnés dans sa direction, le tout sous le sourire malicieux de Lucius.

"Voir le directeur."

"Justement moi aussi j'y allais."

"Bien."

Sans plus attendre, Severus reprit sa marche. Tournant son visage afin de vérifier que les deux autres le suivaient, il regarda avec effroi Lucius qui réduisait de plus en plus la distance le séparant de Lupin alors que celui-ci tentait de rester le plus loin possible de l'autre homme.

Bon...

Peut-être la potion avait-elle fait effet sur l'ainé des Malfoy aussi.

"Lucius, il faudra que tu m'accompagne à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure."

"Mais..."

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à Lupin, il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Je dois y escorter Lupin, qu'il voit les élèves..."

"Mais..."

Lupin avait l'air désespéré, bien, très bien.

"Entendu !"

Et Lucius avait l'air ravi...quelque soit la créature qu'il était devenu il avait choisi le loup-garou comme compagnon.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, le phenix était sur sa perche habituelle, Dumbledore dans son fauteuil, un paquet de friandises moldus à la main.

"Professeur..."

"Ah! Severus, Rémus, Lucius, comment vous portez-vous ?"

Ses yeux étaient...brillants, son regard passait surtout entre Lupin et Lucius.

Apparemment il était déjà au courant.

"Bien, euh, vous nous avez fait demander Albus ?"

Il était clair que le sac à puces aurait préféré être ailleurs, loin de Lucius ?

La situation avait l'air d'amuser Albus, et peut-être Severus pouvait-il aussi y trouver quelques distractions...

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Félicitation à tout ceux qui avaient trouvé la bêtise de Lucius et à demain pour la suite avec la sortie des élèves transformés de l'infirmerie !

Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont envoyé des reviews ! (On en a eu 18 d'un coup au dernier chapitre ! Trop contentes !)


	6. Confrontation

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 – Confrontation**_

L'heure du dîné venait de sonner et tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle discutant encore au sujet de la potion raté du matin.

Chacun exposait des hypothèses qu'en aux raisons qui empêchait leurs camarades d'être présent auprès d'eux.

"Je suis sur qu'ils ont été métamorphosé en quelque chose d'immonde."

"Ou en animal."

"Je verrais bien Malfoy en lapin !"

Les élèves s'esclaffèrent avant de s'arrêter brusquement, une fois qu'ils eurent ouvert la porte de la grande salle.

Deux flammes d'acier les fixaient depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Severus retint un ricanement lorsqu'il vit les élèves entrer silencieusement dans la pièce alors que quelques minutes auparavant régnait un brouhaha insupportable.

Une fois tout les élèves entrés, Malfoy sénior détourna son visage afin de fixer le lycanthrope attablé à ses côtés et qui essayer de se fondre à sa chaise. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsque Rémus sursauta, tenta de s'enfuir et finalement se figea après qu'il ai placé sa main sur sa cuisse.

Lucius commença à remonter sa main le long de la cuisse mais fut interrompu dans son entreprise par une voix suraiguë.

"A l'aide ! Un monstre"

Alors qu'il entrait, Théodore Nott jeta un regard noir vers la poursouffle qui venait parler. Slaloment tel un serpent à l'aide de sa queue, il alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentards suivit de près par Blaise qui ayant préalablement rentré ses ailes ne lâchait pas du regard le lamia qui le précédait.

Les griffondors manquant pénétrèrent alors à leur tour.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger furent les premiers à entrer, et si l'apparence du rouquin restait...et bien aussi correct que possible vu les circonstance, la brune provoqua quelques frisson de dégout.

Juste derrière arriva Neville Longdubat, l'air vraiment...charmant et semant des fleurs et des herbes sur son passage, ce petit détail attira l'attention de professeur de potion, ça pouvait être utile non?

Quelques autres créatures rentrèrent mais les plus remarqués furent Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, Ils s'embrassaient sans retenue, libérant des quantités effrayantes de phéromones.

Lucius observa le couple entrer, la main toujours sur la cuisse de Rémus.

Un incube et un succube !

Il détestait ces créatures...

Ils étaient connus pour séduire et voler les compagnons des autres.

Un grondement sortit de sa gorge, prenant Rémus et Séverus par surprise.

Il sauta sur le garçon irlandais (il s'était approché à moins de quinze mètres de Rémus, ça méritait une punition).

Le griffondor tenta de se défendre avec l'aide de son meilleur ami mais rien n'y faisait.

"Lucius !"

Severus tenta d'éloigner le...le quoi d'abord ?

Bref...

"Lupin ! Dis lui d'arreter !"

"Quoi ?"

"Maintenant !"

"Lucius ! Stop !"

Et le blond s'arrêta, sous les regards incrédules des occupants de la grande salle.

"Et ça ? C'était quoi comme créature ?" Demanda Longdubat à voix basse.

Séverus faillit presque lui donner des points pour avoir enfin poser une question pertinente...le monde ne tournait plus rond.

"Bien, vu que tout va bien veuillez vous asseoir, j'ai une annonce à vous faire."

Sans attendre, Rémus attrapa Lucius et le ramena en vitesse à la table des professeurs les joues rouge de gêne et de confusion.

Severus lui emboita le pas non sans avoir jetté un dernier coup d'oeil à l'éphèbe qui venait de faire pousser des plants d'asphodèles et d'Aconit Napel en plein milieu de la table des rouge et or.

Soulevant un sourcil, Severus dû se retenir de toutes ses forces afin de résister à son envie d'aller chercher un panier pour récupérer de tels ingrédients.

Pour une fois que Longdubat devenait intéressant, il ne pouvait même pas en profiter.

Le sourire que Dumbledore lui adressa, le fit frissonner : généralement lorsque le directeur agissait ainsi avec elle, cela voulait dire qu'il allait s'amuser à ses dépends.

Une bonne fiole de cyanure, avait jamais semblé aussi utile qu'à cette instant.

Se fut les yeux brillants d'un éclat malicieux qu'Albus se leva et attendit que le silence se fasse.

"J'ai trois bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. La première est qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ce matin et vos camarades vont bien malgré leurs métamorphoses. La seconde est que vu que le professeur Snape est occupé à la réalisation d'un antidote, c'est votre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rémus Lupin, qui prendra en charge les cours de potions. La dernière nouvelle qui je sens sera votre préféré est qu'un bal déguisé aura lieu pour la fête d'Haloween. Disons que certains de vos amis vous ont devancé ! Allez bon appétit !"

Et c'est ainsi que le directeur finit son discours sans prêter la moindre attention aux créatures qui le fixait d'un regard noir, n'ayant apparemment pas apprécié son monologue.

Pendant ce temps, Draco commença à se réveiller doucement.

Ouvrant les yeux et regardant autour de lui malgré le fait que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, il remarqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

L'odeur de désinfectant qui flotter dans l'air ne lui laissa aucun doute.

Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, Draco se releva et sillonna la pièce afin d'en trouver la sortie.

Il avait faim. Son corps entier lui réclamait de quoi s'alimenter.

"J'espère que l'heure du dîner n'est pas encore passée."

Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'un léger son s'échappa d'un coin de la salle.

Tendant l'oreille, Draco s'y dirigea découvrant une petite porte d'avant lui. En l'ouvrant, il tomba sur une salle de bain de taille dérisoire comparé à ce que lui avait pour habitude de côtoyer. Il y avait rien qui ne pouvait l'intéresser, rien à part la baignoire ou plutôt l'être qui y reposait.

"Potter..."

Celui-ci était encore endormi, les bras reposants sur le rebord et lui servant d'oreiller. Ses mèches sombres reposaient doucement sur son visage et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un léger souffle.

Se rapprochant lentement, Draco aperçut dans l'eau du bain un éclat vert qui ondulait sensuellement.

Bientôt, son propre visage se retrouva dans son cou du brun sentait son odeur et lécha sa carotide. Il avait si faim...

Ce fut la légère sensation de fraicheur sur sa nuque et les frissons qu'elle provoquait sur son corps qui réveilla Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut deux proéminences dentaires penché au-dessus de lui. Effrayé, il s'arracha brutalement de l'être le surplombant et d'un coup de nageoire l'éclaboussa d'eau. Il mit tellement de puissance dans son geste que ce fut une mini vague qui plaqua son agresseur sur le mur.

Sur ses gardes, Harry retourna vers le bord de la baignoire et détailla l'autre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit les deux canines qui avaient tenté de le mordre.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Voilà, on parle enfin de Draco ! Vous ne trouvez pas que l'on a coupé au bon moment ? ^___^


	7. Sang et Découverte

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 – Sang et Découverte**_

Les deux canines étaient mises en valeurs par des lèvres sensuelles, une peau pâle, quasiment irréelle et deux orbes gris.

Le coeur du griffondor manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Malfoy.

Le blond se tenait contre le mur, le regard calculateur et affamé.

Harry déglutit en réalisant qu'il avait failli être le repas du serpentard.

Mourir des dents d'un vampire n'avait jamais était une possibilité pour lui jusqu'à présent...

Le blond se lécha langoureusement les lèvres.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Le blond soupira légèrement et se massa l'arrête du nez.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire Malfoy ?"

"Te mordre apparemment..."

"Apparemment ?"

La mâchoire du serpentard se serra, se pouvait-il que Môssieur-je-contrôle-tout ne puisse plus maitriser son propre corps ?

"Une idée de ce qui nous arrive ?"

"Pas vraiment..."

Malfoy souleva un sourcil, clairement conscient qu'il devait en savoir plus que ça."

"Je n'aie été conscient qu'une ou deux minutes, quand on m'a transporté ici, on est plusieurs à avoir été victime d'une potion mal préparée. Apparemment on est devenu des créatures magiques."

Le blond fronça les sourcils puis jura à voix basse.

Il allait tuer Parkinson !

"Malfoy ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu sais quelque chose ?"

"C'était une potion de Parkinson, cette fille peut être pire que Longdubat en potions..."

"Mais...Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?"

"Pour m'avoir moi..."

"Mais..."

"Peu importe Potter !"

Il se massa les tempes, clairement affaibli.

Harry s'étira un peu, faisant remuer sa queue du même coup et captant le regard du serpentard blond.

"Jolie queue Potter !"

Le brun rougit, il ne savait pas pourquoi ce compliment -somme toute assez stupide- lui faisait de l'effet, mais bon...

Le vampire sourit et s'approcha.

"N'y pense même pas ?"

"Penser à quoi ?"

"Me mordre, prendre mon sang."

"Du sang au gout de poisson ? Non merci !"

"Comment ça goût de poisson ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les poissons ? Et en plus tu n'as jamais gouté, comment peux-tu savoir ?

"Pas faux, je n'ai plus qu'à vérifier..."

Et sur ces dernières paroles il coinça le corps du griffondor sous lui et enfonça les dents dans sa gorge.

Harry sursauta sous la douleur qui l'assaillit. Ses forces l'abandonnant de plus en plus il tenta de lutter contre l'inconscience qui l'attirait sournoisement. Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent l'empêchant de s'effondrer dans l'eau.

Le regard d'émeraude devint terne avant de finalement disparaître sous des paupières.

Une fois qu'il fut sur que l'autre s'était bien endormi, Draco se détacha du cou gracile qui le tentant de nouveau et y referma les deux plaies qu'il avait faites.

"C'était délicieux..."

Observer le visage de l'endormi lui réveilla une autre soif. Une soif charnelle. Le voir si inoffensif alors que lui pouvait l'attaquer...

Il glissa doucement sa main le long du torse de Potter et le caressa du bout des doigts, ressentant les frissons qui naissaient sous ses doigts.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que le survivant était à sa merci.

Lentement il posa lèvres sur les siennes y déposant un léger goût métallique avant de se relever d'un bon et de quitter la pièce.

**************

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du château un pauvre loup-garou tentait de se débarrasser d'un...d'un quoi d'ailleurs?

Hum...

Bref...le tout sous le regard amusé d'un professeur de potions.

"Severus, as-tu la moindre idée de se qu'il est ?"

"Vu comme il s'accroche je dirais un nephelim, peut-être même un nephelim en chaleurs..."

"Quoi ?!"

"Vu la façon dont il s'accroche il doit être en chaleurs..."

"Mais..."

Rémus était totalement perdu d'un coup.

"Et je suis sensé faire quoi ?"

Nouveau regard amusé de Severus.

"Tu couches avec lui."

"Quoi ?!"

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Et oui Lucius est un nephelim ! Aller dites merci à Alia-karasu pour y avoir pensé ^__^**


	8. Une histoire de phéromones

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 – Une histoire de phéromones**_

_"Tu couches avec lui."_

"Quoi ?!"

Le maitre des cachots poussa un soupir et prit pitié du loup.

"Sinon tu t'éloignes le plus possible en espérant qu'il ne réussira pas à te suivre...et vu sa fortune, il trouvera un moyen."

"C'est tout ? J'ai que ça comme choix ?"

"Si il passe trop de temps sans toi il mourra, et en pleine chaleurs son désir de se "lier" est si fort qu'il finira par te prendre de force si vous mettez trop longtemps."

"Mais..."

"Mais quoi Lupin ? Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle, parle calmement avec lui, peut-être que vous trouverez une solution..."

Rémus jeta un coup d'oeil à Lucius qui était occupé à tenter de lui enlever son pantalon, puis un regard désespéré à Severus qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

"Très bien."

La chauve-souris hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce.

Rémus eu une pensée pour Harry, espérant qu'il allait bien avant de se tourner vers le nephelim.

Son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé contre l'un des murs par une masse blonde. Il semblerait que Lucius n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'échapper.

Brutalement, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent happées par d'autres et une langue gourmande profita de sa surprise afin de découvrir sa cavité buccale.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à bouts de souffle que Lucius consentit à lui permettre de respirer. Un rire résonna à l'extérieur de la salle et Rémus devint pivoine lorsqu'il comprit _qui _les avait observer sans venir l'aider.

"SEVERUS !"

**************

Un sourire moqueur accroché au coin de ses lèvres, le maître des potions prit la direction des cachots.

Après tout, il avait un antidote à finir !

C'est avec un enthousiasme digne d'un prisonnier condamné à Azkaban qu'il se rapprocha de ses appartements avant de se stopper net.

Depuis quand les cachots de Poudlard abritait-il un marécage ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il observa les centaines de plantes qui l'entourait. La plupart étaient rare et coûtaient une fortune.

Au milieu de ce paradis végétal reposait un ange...non c'était Longdubat.

Le jeune homme leva son regard sur lui et lui sourit avec appréhension.

"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dis de venir vous aider à la conception de l'antidote."

Alors là c'était sûr, Albus devenait sénile ! Avec Nev...euh Longdubat dans ses jambes... NON ! Avec ce gosse à ses côtés il ne pourra jamais avancer dans ses recherches et ils seront obligé de rester ensemble un long moment. L'horreur !

L'éphèbe... c'est pas vrai ! Longdubat dût remarquer son effroi car il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

"Non ! Je ne toucherais pas à vos potions, je dois juste vous fournir les plantes dont vous aurez besoin."

A se moment précis, Severus regretta que le jeune homme ne parle pas dans son cours. Il avait une voix extrêmement sensuelle.

Il cligna des yeux, quelque chose clochait vraiment dans son discours...

"Très bien, suivez moi dans mon laboratoire."

"Bien monsieur !"

Neville jeta un regard en coin à l'homme en noir...qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé le professeur jusqu'à présent et c'était une erreur, une grande erreur, ce corps, ces yeux...

Il secoua violemment la tête, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission, il ne pouvait pas la raté pour un coup de foudre !

Euh...

Une seconde...

Coup de foudre ?

Là...il avait un gros problème.

Qu'allait dire sa grand mère ?

Et...et c'était Snape !

Quelque chose clochait !

C'était la faute à la potion !

N'est-ce pas ?

Et d'abord, peu importe à qui la faute...ça ne rendrai pas la situation plus facile...

Il poussa un profond soupir en rentrant dans le laboratoire de son professeur, ce dernier se retourna brusquement.

"Longdubat ! Quelles plantes pouvez-vous faire pousser ?

"Euh...un peu de tout, de la gangrelette, de la tombeline, du mage-royale, de la terresterine..."

"De la feuille-rêve ?"

"Aussi."

"Bien...il semblerait que vous ayez enfin une utilité..."

Le professeur et l'élève partagèrent un sourire avant de se reprendre.

La nuit allait être longue...

*************

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils avaient commencé et pourtant ils n'avançaient pas.

"Messieur Longdubat, arrêtez de me fixer ainsi." claqua la voix implacable du professeur.

Rouge de gêne, Neville détourna son regard et tenta tant bien que mal de la garder concentré sur autre chose que la chauve-souris des cachot. Malheureusement ce fut un véritable échec et il retourna à la contemplation de l'être qu'il avait détesté depuis son arrivé à Poudlard.

C'est vrai ça, comment avait-il fais pour ne pas remarquer les mains fines du professeur et la sensualité qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements lorsqu'il s'occupait d'une potion ?

Quoi qu'il fasse, comme un papillon irrémédiablement attiré par la lumière, les yeux de Neville revenaient inlassablement sur le corps de Severus.

"Monsieur Longdubat !"

"Excusez-moi professeur."

Severus retint un soupir.

Il y avait une magnifique créature capable de faire pousser toutes les plantes qu'il souhaitait à quelques mètres de lui qui le fixait avec acharnement et il devait rester concentré sur une stupide potion.

Ah... Ce qu'il aimerait être dans son lit avec l'éphèbe brun et pourquoi pas en profiter pour découvrir tout ce qui pourrait avoir changé sur son corps d'albâtre...

"Longdubat, cessez de m'envoyer vos phéromones !"

"Vous en êtes sûr, professeur."

Par Merlin tout-puissant, ce gosse était entrain de l'aguicher !

"Que croyez-vous, Ne...Longdubat, j'ai autre chose à faire que de voir un ados bourré de testostérone !"

Qu'il arrête de sourire ainsi où je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! Cet idiot n'a t-il aucun instinct de conservation ?!

"Pourtant depuis tout à l'heure, professeur, c'est vous qui lâchait des phéromones dans l'air. Vous fais-je tant d'effet ?"

Oh... Que c'était sournois. Le gamin lui plaisait de plus en plus mais là pour l'instant il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

"Il se fait tard, rentrez dans votre dortoir. Je ne veux plus vous voir !"

Le jeune homme le regarda, gardant toujours un large sourire à ses lèvres avant de finalement quitter le laboratoire.

Passant une main lasse contre son front, Severus fixa un long moment la porte avant de se lever et de rejoindre ses appartements en murmurant quelque chose comme "Mes potions pour une douche froide".

Pendant un instant il jalousa Lucius qui devait, à l'heure qu'il est, s'amuser comme un fou.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	9. Problème en un mot : Malfoy

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 – Problème en un mot : Malfoy**_

_Pendant un instant il jalousa Lucius qui devait à l'heure qu'il est s'amuser comme un fou._

Enfin...s'amuser, s"amuser...

Lucius ne voyait pas ça de cette façon.

Rémus l'avait immobilisé d'un sort alors qu'il tentait de lui enlever son caleçon (car le pantalon était déjà à terre).

"Lucius, je sais que ça ne vous plait pas mais il est hors de question que je me lie à vous sur un coup de tête..."

"Mais tu es mon compagnon, je le sens, on est fait pour être ensemble."

"Et après ?"

"Après ?"

"Une fois l'antidote prêt ? Parce que si vous redevenez un simple humain sans aucun lien, moi je resterai un loup-garou et nous nous lions pour la vie."

"Il me suffirai de ne pas prendre l'antidote..."

"Mais...et votre place dans la société sang-pur ?"

"De vieux imbéciles, quand mon maître reviendra d'Hawai il s'en débarrassera..."

"Hawaï ? Peu importe, c'est aussi un amateur de sang-pur."

"Oui, c'est pour ça que son père était un moldu et qu'il a Greyback à ses ordres, parce que le sang c'est si important."

"Et Draco ?"

"Draco partage mon point de vue sur le sang, quoique maintenant il doit y faire un poil plus attention..."

"Hein ? Ah, oui c'est un vampire...euh, d'accord mais que dirait il si vous entriez en relation avec moi ?"

"Mon fils rentre chaque été ne parlant que de Potter, et vu le nombre de poster avec des bruns aux yeux verts dans sa chambre...je doute qu'il ose faire une seule réflexion, pas s'il tient à sa réputation."

Rémus poussa un soupir.

"Et comment on fonctionnerait, vous voulez m'entretenir, comme Narcissa ?"

"Si tu veux, mais je ne dirait rien si tu travailles, je doutes que tu puisses jouer les potiches au sang-pur aussi bien qu'elle, même avec des glamours."

"Il faut que j'y réfléchisse."

Et sur ces derniers mots Rémus sortit de la pièce, laissant Lucius seul, toujours sous l'emprise du sort."

"Ah non ! Ne me laisses pas comme ça ! Nous avons quelque chose à finir !"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lucius ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement dévoilant deux orbes argentés.

Le sort qui le maintenant se relâcha petit à petit et une fois libéré, il se précipita sur la porte avant de foncer les sourcils en voyant que la porte restait hermétiquement close.

"REMUS !"

*****************

"Enfin un peu de calme."

Soulagé d'être, pour l'instant, à l'abri des pulsions du nephelim le lycanthrope se dirigea vers l'infirmerie à la recherche d'un lit et espérant que Pompreh ne dirait rien.

Rémus fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il croisa deux ombres accolées à un mur.

"Oui... Aah... Plus fort !"

Son pas s'accéléra.

"Se...Seamus !"

Son visage devint encore plus écarlate.

"Dean !!"

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour ne plus les entendre, Rémus porta une main sur son coeur et l'autre sur la tête.

"Comme-ci il n'y avait pas assez de salle abandonné ou de placard à balais." grogna t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il reprit sa route et entra dans l'infirmerie.

Il était plus que temps qu'il réveille Harry, l'infirmière lui avait dit l'avoir installé dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte en douceur, pas la peine de le réveiller en sursaut après tout...

Euh...

Pourquoi son quasi-filleul était il en plein milieu de la dite salle de bain, inconscient, et portant deux marques plus que visibles sur le cou ?

Décidément les Malfoy étaient plus envahissant les uns que les autres, et à tout les coups Draco allait tout faire pour qu'Harry devienne son calice.

Enfin ça c'est si Lucius avait raison sur le béguin de son fils...

Il traina le jeune homme-euh siren, comme il put dans la baignoire avant de commencer à le réveiller.

Les plaies avaient déjà commençaient à cicatriser, la perte de sang avait dût être minime, restait à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop faible pour se réveiller assez vite sans nourriture.

Et d'ailleurs ça mangeait quoi un siren ?

"Harry ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Harry, réveilles toi, il faut qu'on parle..."

Le jeune homme remua légèrement.

Rémus secoua un peu son épaule.

"Hunn ?"

Les yeux du garçon brun papillonnèrent.

"Rémus ?"

"C'est bien, tu es réveillé. Tu dois avoir faim."

Harry le regarda étrangement avant de porter sa main à son cou et de soupirer.

"Je me suis fais avoir..."

"De quoi tu parles, Harry ?"

"Malfoy..."

"A ce que je vois, tu as découvert sa condition vampirique. Pompresh ne voulait pas qu'il aille manger avec les autres étudiants de peur qu'il ne se jette sur eux."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Parce que moi je ne compte plus parmi les élèves ?"

Un rire nerveux s'éleva de Rémus et il observa le jeune homme. A part sa queue de poison, il n'avait pas changé, en fait il était juste en déshabillé et ses yeux verts libérés de leurs prison de verre (sans mauvais jeu de mot) brillaient sous les rayons lunaires en harmonie avec ses écailles.

"Tu voulais me parler, 'mus ?"

En voyant celui qu'il considérait comme son parrain détourner son regard, Harry su qu'il y avait un problème.

"En fait, je...non enfin c'est plutôt... raah, tout ça m'énerve !

"Dis-moi juste ce qui se passe."

Prenant une grande respiration, Rémus lâcha la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Malfoy..."

Oh par Merlin, comment se faisait-il que ce simple nom résume chez eux une série de problème ?

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Merci à vous tous chers lecteurs car nous venons d'atteindre les 100 reviews !! Plein de gros bisous rien que pour vous ^___^**


	10. Explication

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 – Explication**_

"Malfoy..."

Oh par Merlin, comment se faisait-il que ce simple nom résume chez eux une série de problème ?

"Lequel ?"

Harry regarda le loup-garou se trémousser nerveusement.

"Lucius, bien sur...apparemment, Monsieur est un nephelim."

"Quel rapport avec toi ?"

"Les nephelims ont un compagnon pour la vie et...lors d'une période de chaleurs ils doivent s'unirent au compagnon choisit..."

"Et tu as le choix, toi, ou pas ?"

Rémus le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une queue de...oubliez ça, il le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il croyait vraiment qu'Harry était un idiot.

Non, il n'était pas un idiot, mais en présence d'Hermione la fainéantise l'emportait et son cerveau se mettait sur pause (et toc!).

"Aucuns choix, non..."

"Et tu en as envie ?"

Nouveau regard étrange du professeur, c'était pourtant une question importante, non ?

"Peut-être, je vois surtout toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire."

"Sauf que tu es obligé, mais tu peux le faire volontairement si tu en as envie, ce qui sera surement plus agréable."

"Oui, ça mérite réflexion..."

"Oui."

Bon sang, il venait surement de jeter Rémus dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy...c'était le monde à l'envers.

"Au fait, Rémus..."

"Oui ?"

Harry rougit légèrement, gêné par la question qui allait suivre.

"Au niveau des...heum, des habitudes sexuelles et des compagnons des sirènes...ça se passe comment ?

Ce fut aux joues du loup-garou de s'empourprer.

"Je... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Un claquement de queue sur la surface de l'eau fut sa seule réponse.

"Désolé, j'oubliais ton...petit changement..."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de détourner la tête. Les rayons lunaires jouèrent quelques instants dans ses mèches sombres avant que le Survivant ne disparaisse sous l'eau.

"Harry ?"

Sondant l'eau à la recherche du moindre signe pouvant indiquer la présence du petit, Rémus commença à paniquer après dix minutes sans aucun changement.

"Harry ?!"

"Je suis là..."

Lorsqu'il chercha la provenance de la voix, Rémus tomba sur deux yeux émeraudes luisant dans la pénombre de la pièce. Harry s'était réfugié sur l'autre bord de la baignoire qui se trouvait à plus de six mètres du loup-garou.

"Harry, reviens ici, s'il-te-plait."

Mais l'être marin ne fit aucun geste à son encontre restant là à le fixer avec...déception ?

"Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser...c'est juste que ta question m'a surprise."

"C'est bon, 'mus. Oublis ce que j'ai dis et puis... tu ferais mieux de retrouver Malfoy-père."

Pris-de-cours, Rémus le regarda intensément avant de s'assoir sur le dallage froid de la pièce.

"C'était pour Draco que tu voulais connaître le mode de copulation des sirènes.

Face au silence qui accueillit sa phrase, le loup su qu'il avait visé juste et continua sur sa lancée.

"Je vais essayer de t'aider mais je ne promets rien, les sirènes font partie des créatures à fuir normalement donc on n'en connaît que peu de chose..."

Harry ferma les yeux...si même Rémus ne savait pas grand chose...

"Comme la plupart des créatures magiques, les sirènes hommes comme femmes ont un seul compagnons à vie, peu importe le sexe..."

"Donc Malfoy..."

"J'y viens. Il n'y a pas de dominés ou de dominants, contrairement aux nephelims, à moins que le compagnons soit d'une espèce où son statut est déjà déterminé...et non les vampires n'ont pas de rôle particulier."

L'adolescent poussa un grand soupir soulagé.

"L'union d'un siren se fait bien sur en milieu aquatique, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune ou sans lune, si tu couchais avec lui n'importe quelle autre nuit il ne se passerai rien de spécial de ton côté..."

"Et du sien ?"

"En tant que vampire il réagit au lien avec son calice."

"Il m'a mordu..."

Le brun toucha ce qui restait des plaies que le vampire lui avait infligé.

"Oui, mais il faut un échange normalement, vous n'êtes pas liés mais il a gouté ton sang, et il pourrait très vite en devenir dépendant sans que tu sois son calice..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tout d'abord, tu es un sorcier particulièrement puissant, et ensuite...et bien , c'est plus facile pour un vampire d'être accro à une autre créature magique..."

"Rémus ?"

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Si c'est lui qui doit devenir ton compagnon tu as dû te sentir bizarre en sa présence...ou ressentir une attraction, enfin..."

Le brun hocha pensivement la tête.

Était-il intéressé par Malfoy ou pas ?

Il était vrai qu'il avait eu du mal à réagir normalement devant le vampire mais ça ne voulait pas forcèment dire quelque chose.

Qui ne paniquerait face à des canines particulièrement longues et tranchantes ?

"Dis Rémus, qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il n'est pas mon compagnon ?"

Le lycantrophe leva sa tête vers la lune visible depuis la lucarne de la pièce avant de répondre en soupirant.

"J'espère de tout coeur que tu ne te tromperas pas."

Cette simple phrase suffit à réveiller la curiosité du griffondor.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour les créatures magiques pures, un compagnon est son égal, son âme soeur, son bonheur. Mais pour nous qui sommes aussi des sorciers, avoir un compagnon signifie également sa survie."

"Sa survie ?"

Rémus hocha la tête et continua.

"Plus les années passent et plus notre magie se rebelle contre notre condition et détruit notre corps de l'intérieur. De plus pour les sorciers puissants la magie devient un danger pour tous car elle peut exploser à tout moment et détruire tout ce qui l'entoure. Les compagnons, lors de l'accouplement évacuent une grande partie de la magie et protègent leurs promis."

Voyant que le moral de son presque filleul était en chute net, Rémus tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Au fait Harry, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal costumé pour Halow..."

"Je n'irai pas." Coupa le jeune homme.

"Mais Harry..."

"Non."

A quoi ça servirait qu'il y aille ? Pour qui ? Et avec sa queue, il fera comment ? De toute façon, il devait d'abord se concentrer sur son compagnon afin de le trouver le plus rapidement.

Une question frappa son esprit et sans s'en rendre compte il l'a prononça à haute voix.

"Est-ce que Voldemort à un compagnon ?"

Rémus cligna des yeux...

Voldemort ? Un compagnon ?

"Et bien...tout d'abord je ne suis pas sur qu'il compte parmis les créatures magiques...il est peut-être à moitié serpent mais il n'a rien d'un lamia ou même d'un naga..."

"Mais...s'il est à moitié serpent, alors c'est une créature magique...non ?"

"Oui...mais, non. Il n'y a pas d'autres personnes comme lui, il serait plus une chimère qu'une créature et en tant que tel, pas de compagnon puisqu'il est considéré comme une abberration..."

"C'est plutôt triste..."

"Il a choisi de devenir ce qu'il est, il n'y a pas de raisons de le plaindre."

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête, l'air pensif.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes...

Rémus voyait Harry s'agiter de plus en plus, quand une vague d'eau provoquée par la queue d'Harry lui atterit dessus il se décida à poser la question.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Euh...tu sais ces rumeurs sur les veelas..."

Le petit brun était rouge pivoine.

"Non...lesquelles ?"

"Celles comme quoi ils peuvent tomber enceints qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles."

"Ah, oui, ça...et bien c'est vrai, pourquoi ?"

"Euh, pour les sirens c'est pareil et pour les loups-garoux ?"

Le lycanthrope fit une tête assez effrayante à cette question...c'était bon signe ou pas ?

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Désolée pour ce léger retard mais le week-end, il ne m'est pas facile de poster donc le chapitre n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui. **


	11. Alors bébé ou pas !

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 – Alors bébé ou pas ?!**_

_"Euh...tu sais ces rumeurs sur les veelas..."_

Le petit brun était rouge pivoine.

"Non...lesquelles ?"

"Celles comme quoi ils peuvent tomber enceint qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles."

"Ah, oui, ça...et bien c'est vrai, pourquoi ?"

"Euh pour les siren c'est pareil, et pour les loups-garoux ?"

Le lycanthrope fit une tête assez effrayante à cette question...c'était bon signe ou pas ?

"Je... Enfin... Nous..."

Bredouillant piteusement sous le regard perçant du jeune garçon, Rémus prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

"Nous pouvons porter des enfants, les veelas, les loup-garous, les sirens... Par-contre les vampires ne peuvent concevoir puisque leur organisme n'est pas adapter pour donner la vie."

Les joues rouges, Harry plongea sous l'eau dans une vaine tentative de mettre fin à ses jours.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout les trucs étranges n'arrivent qu'à lui ?!

Enfin bon...

Cette fois-ci il n'était pas le seul dans cette galère mais il n'arrivait pas à se voir avec enceint d'enfants conçus avec Dra- Malfoy.

Remontant à la surface, Harry réalisa que de toute les personnes sur qui ça aurait pu tomber, c'était avec Malfoy qu'il avait penser avoir des enfants.

Il imaginait déjà un petit être aux cheveux blonds argentés et aux yeux émeraudes...

Décidément la potion de Pansy avait du endommager ses neurones.

Soupirant grandement, Harry remarqua que Rémus avait quitter la pièce, le laissant seul dans ses pensées et ses soucis.

Ah que la vie pouvait être injuste !

*********************

Rémus s'arrêta dans le couloir, prenant appui sur un mur...

Tomber enceint...ça il n'y avait même pas pensé, mais connaissant Lucius Malfoy et vu que les créatures du genre des nephelims étaient très fertiles...

S'il acceptait de se lier à Lucius il était sur d'avoir très vite une descendance...trop vite même.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, l'idée ne l'avait jamais séduit et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

**************

Au même moment de l'autre côté du château, Draco cherchait son père, le sang de Potter parcourait ses veines...jamais il n'avait gouté quelque chose d'aussi savoureux...

Il entra dans les appartement de Severus, supposant que son père y serait et s'arrêta net.

Qu'est-ce que Longdubat faisait là ?

Dans le laboratoire ou dans la salle de classe oui, mais dans les appartements du professeur ?

Pourquoi y avait-il un marai dans la pièce d'habitude si propre et ordonnée ?

Et pourquoi les deux hommes étaient ils aussi près l'un de l'autre ?

Nan, oubliez, mauvaise question...par quel miracle Longdubat avait il trouvé la force de plaquer son parrain au sol et de s'assoir sur lui ?

Et pourquoi il ne se débattait pas ?

Réalisant ce qu'il interrompait le vampire rougit subitement avant de claquer la porte et de partir à la recherche de son père disparut.

Pour éviter une longue marche et surtout une autre vision telle que l'accouplement des griffondors généreusement montré par Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, Draco décida de se reposer sur son instinct.

Après tout, à quoi ça lui servirait d'être un vampire s'il ne pouvait même pas profiter de leurs avantages.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer l'aura de son père et peu de minutes pour atteindre les appartements du loup-garou.

Le sort de fermeture posé sur la porte ne lui résista pas vu qu'il était contrer toutes magies venant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

En pénétrant dans la salle, Draco se retrouva plongé dans une pièce sombre où aucuns sons ne venaient troubler le silence.

Poussant à fond ses sens plus aiguisés, le vampire traversa sans difficulté la pièce avant de s'arrêter près de la seule fenêtre présente qui laissait abondamment rentrer les rayons lunaires.

Doucement il posa son front contre la vitre, appréciant la fraicheur qui s'en dégageait sur sa peau rendu fiévreuse pour le sang de Potter.

"Je sais que vous êtes là, père."

L'ombre qui avait tenté de quitter la pièce par la porte toujours ouverte se figea avant d'aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

"Je t'écoute mais dépêches-toi car ma proie tente de m'échapper."

Draco dévisagea son père pendant un moment, sa peau était toujours aussi pâle mais ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient l'air argentés...

Si les même changements avaient eu lieu chez lui lors de sa transformation en vampire il se doutait néanmoins que sont père n'était pas de la même espèce...il entendait sa respiration après tout.

"Votre proie ?"

"Draco je n'ai pas que ça à faire..."

"Vous parlez de Lupin, c'est pour ça que vous êtes dans ses appartements ?"

"Y-a-il un problème avec ça ?"

"Non, mais dans ce cas vous ne pourrez pas me reprocher de faire de Potter mon calice..."

"Potter ? Et pourquoi voudrais-tu un calice ?"

"Au cas ou vous ne soyez pas au courant je suis maintenant un vampire et le sang de Potter est...absolument fabuleux, j'en veux plus."

"Comme tu veux Draco, évite juste de te mettre sur mon chemin pendant que je pourchasse mon compagnon."

"Et...vous êtes quoi exactement ?"

"Un nephelim d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, peu importe, seul Lupin compte pour le moment..."

L'instant d'après Draco était seul dans la pièce.

L'idée de voir son père avec un lycanthrope le dégoutait mais si ça lui permettait d'avoir le siren plus facilement après-tout...

Il passa pensivement la langue sur ses crocs, il fallait qu'il aille à la bibliothèque, qu'il se renseigne sur les vampires et leurs calices...et les sirens bien sûr.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, il allait tourner à droite dans le couloir quand il se heurta à quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un à l'odeur particulièrement désagréable, avant même de relever les yeux il savait qui c'était.

"Ah Monsieur Malfoy, quel hasard de vous voir ici..."

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Aller, devinez QUI est la personne heurtée par Draco ! ^___^**


	12. Union

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 – Union**_

"Ah Monsieur Malfoy, quel hasard de vous voir ici..."

Lupin se trouvait en face de lui, seul, son père avait l'air d'un assez mauvais prédateur s'il ne l'avait pas sentit venir alors que c'était son futur compagnon.

Ledit professeur se trouvait présentement étalé sur le sol.

De mauvaise grâce, Draco se pencha afin de l'aider à se relever et se figea en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou.

Un grognement retendit dans son dos et ses doutes se confirmèrent.

En fin de compte son père était un fin chasseur.

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco tira sur le bras de son professeur avant de se reculer, le poussant ainsi contre le torse de son père.

Avant même de comprendre la manoeuvre, Rémus se retrouva prisonnier d'une solide étreinte.

"Je vous laisse votre proie, père."

Et sans un mot de plus le vampire disparu dans l'ombre des couloirs.

Un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres, Lucius ramena son compagnon dans ses appartements avant de fermer la porte avec un sortilège de son cru.

Nul ne pourrait entrer ni sortir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas unis.

Rémus dû en prendre conscience car il pâlit avant de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du nephelim.

Celui-ci sembla être embêté par les actions vaines de son futur amant et le rejoignant rapidement, Lucius le plaqua sur le mur d'une main alors que l'autre tentait d'enlever un pantalon plus que gênant.

Cette scène avait un air de déjà vu.

"Lupin ! Laisses-toi faire !"

"Plutôt mourir !"

"Je m'occuperais spécialement de ton enterrement mais pour l'instant on a une union à accomplir !"

Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas la passion qui brûlait en lui ? Tout irait tellement mieux après l'union.

"Malfoy ! Retire tes mains de là !"

Ce type avait vraiment du culot...et son fils aussi !

Rémus avait gentiment pensé qu'il était temps de libérer le nephelim.

Il aurait mieux fait de fuir à l'autre bout du pays...

En fait il était venu avec la possibilité d'accepter ses avances en tête...mais pas comme ça !

Les mains de Malfoy se placèrent sur son pantalon.

"Malfoy ! Retire tes mains de là !"

Bon sang...

Si ça continuait il allait devoir user de sa force de lycanthrope...être soumis dans une relation avec un nephelim pourquoi pas, mais il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve totalement à sa merci...

La soumission au lit, oui, mais pas dans la vie...

Ouch...ça sonnait comme une phrase que Sirius aurait pu sortir...

"Lucius...tu enlève tes mains ou je te jure que..."

Le nephelim sembla ne même pas l'entendre.

Rémus lui attrapa les poignets, et malgré sa nouvelle force Lucius ne put pas résister au loup-garou.

"Tu veux une union ? Très bien mais pas comme ça !"

D'un coup il entraina le blond vers le lit, le plaquant sur le duvet.

Être en charge avait son charme...

D'ailleurs...pourquoi se serait à Lucius de dominer ?

Il pourrait très bien réduire le nephelim à l'état de dominé gémissant, son côté loup-garou était flexible...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au blond juste sous lui.

C'était tentant, très tentant...

A genoux sur les cuisses du nephelim, il entama un lent mouvement du bassin, frottant son corps contre celui brulant de son futur compagnon.

Les gémissements de plus en plus rauque de Lucius l'encouragèrent à continuer mais plus les secondes filaient plus il sentait son propre désir monter en lui.

"Rémus !"

Griffant jusqu'au sang les poignées qui le retenaient prisonnier et maudissant la lenteur de son partenaire, Lucius libéra une sphère de magie qui les enveloppa.

Le lycan observa le phénomène en fronçant les sourcils : ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille !

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, une douce chaleur envahi tout l'être de Rémus et un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation.

Une vague de désir, le traversa bientôt en le faisant frissonner à son tour sous l'envie.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit conscience que ces sensations venaient de deux mains tiède sur sa peau que le loup-garou consentit à rouvrir ses yeux.

"Rémus."

Deux orbes grises en fusion se posèrent sur les siens mordorés et un fin sourire se dressa sur les lèvres du Lord Malfoy.

"C'est moi qui même la danse." susurra-t-il dans l'oreille sensible de son aimé.

En effet, à présent, Lucius surplombait le corps alanguit de Rémus.

Et puis depuis quand étaient-ils tout les deux nus ?

"Lucius !?"

La bouche du nephelim s'écrasa violemment sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser était passionné mais méthodique, visant clairement à démontrer la dominance du blond...

Les lèvres de Lucius redescendirent dans son cou, sur son torse et de plus en plus bas.

Sa langue s'égara près de son anus, taquinant l'entrée, faisant gémir le lycanthrope.

"Lucius..."

Les doigts de Rémus se prédirent dans les longs cheveux blond du nephelim.

Après un rapide sort de lubrification l'homme blond introduisit un doigt dans son futur compagnon, le faisant frémir.

Puis deux, trouvant directement sa prostate il entreprit de la titiller, faisant hurler des incohérences au loup-garou...son loup-garou.

Un troisième doigt, il allait répéter ce manège mais une poigne de fer le tira par les cheveux, son visage revint à auteur des lèvres de Rémus.

"Toi. En moi. Maintenant !"

"Exigeant..."

Il s'enfonça d'un coup de reins...

Et il ne savait plus qui il était...

Comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne...

Leurs actions étaient autant ressenties par l'un que l'autre...

La pression sur sa prostate...

Son pénis sur la prostate...

Les mains dans ses cheveux...

Ses mains dans les cheveux...

Ses lèvres...

Le monde explosa dans un tourbillon de plaisir alors qu'un flot de souvenirs les enveloppait.

Poudlard trembla jusque dans ses fondations à cause de la vague de magie pure libérée par l'union et un vieil homme dans son bureau sourit avant de piocher une nouveau bonbon au citron.

"Aaah... Que c'est beau la jeunesse."

L'union avait été tellement intense que tout le château devais à présent être réveiller .

Les yeux brillants, il sentit les ondes de magie s'amenuirent progressivement avant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre brutalement révélant un professeur de métamorphose particulièrement éreintée.

"Que ce passe-t-il, Minerva ?"

Une rire neveux s'échappa de la vieille femme.

"Cinq fois... Merlin, cinq fois..."

"Comment cela 'cinq fois' ?"

La réponse claqua net et sec.

"Cinq fois que je surprends Mr Finnigan et Mr Thomas au détour d'un couloir."

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	13. Lendemain difficile

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 – Lendemain difficile**_

_La réponse claqua net et sec._

"Cinq fois que je surprends Mr Finnigan et Mr Thomas au détour d'un couloir."  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave, ils sont encore si jeune. Cela me rappelle les vadrouille des maraudeurs." lança Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux avant de remarquer le regard furieux du professeur.

"Les maraudeurs, eux au moins, n'étaient pas des exhibitionnistes ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils copulent à tout va ?!"

Haussant ses épaules sans se départir de son sourire, Albus échappa de justesse à la mort par strangulation que lui réserver la femme à bout de nerfs et continua.

"Ils sont juste en période de chaleur comme la plupart de leur camarades métamorphosés. Tiens, en y repensant je crains qu'Harry ne puisse assister au bal d'Halloween."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Les sirens détachent deux fois plus de phéromones hors de l'eau et si nous laissant Harry y aller il risque de déchaîner les passions des élèves."

Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Et que fait-on pour l'incube et le succube qui se baladent ?"

Débarrassant de son emballage un nouveau bonbon, le directeur répondit avec un joie palpitante :

"Nous ne faisons rien pour l'instant et puis nous devons préparer le bal de demain... Oups, non de ce soir, il est minuit passé."

*******************

Rémus ouvrit difficilement les yeux...

Bon sang...où était-il ?

Il tenta de se relever mais une vague de douleur lui parcouru certaines...parties de son anatomie.

Et là, tout lui revint, Lucius, leur union, tout...

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était sur le blond, complètement collé à lui, comme une moule à son rocher...

Son compagnon remua un peu et le serra contre lui d'un bras puissant.

Euh...

Son compagnon...

Il s'était vraiment laissé aller la veille, hein ?

Wow, il était lié à Lucius Malfoy...

Pourquoi il avait accepté de venir aider à Poudlard déjà ?

Lucius ouvrit les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent, le supere releva la tête et l'embrassa possessivement.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment une erreur...

Les mains du nephelim redescendirent sur ses reins, puis plus bas encore.

Définitivement pas une erreur.

***********

Lorsque Draco entra de mauvaise grâce dans le dortoir des Serpentads ce fut pour découvrir Blaise installé dans le canapé de la salle vide et Théodore allongé sur ses genoux.

Les ailes du veela étaient déployées et donnaient un sentiment de protection au lamia.

Draco allait leur faire part des derniers évènements et des nouveaux couples formés avant de se figer sur place.

Blaise et Théodore semblaient avoir décidé de concurrencer Finnigan et Thomas, leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps leur faisant face sans aucune gêne alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la salle commune.

Et le pire, c'est que lui-même commençait à s'exciter face à cette scène.

Bon sang ! Voilà que maintenant l'idée de retourner à l'infirmerie s'amuser avec Harry le tentait.

Enervé que ne pas pouvoir laisser libre cours à son envie, Draco s'enferma dans sa chambre de préfet en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers sa salle de bain.

Jamais une douche froide ne lui avait semblé si attractive !

************

Severus ouvrit les yeux...quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Il regarda autours de lui, il était à terre, Nev-Longdubat accroché à lui, des plantes les entourant.

Une nouvelle série de coups le poussa à se lever.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant du directeur.

"Ah...Severus, je passai vous prévenir que les cours allaient être annulés aujourd'hui, le temps que les élèves puissent se préparer pour le bal..."

"Très bien."

Il allait refermer la porte mais un pied, enfin une pantoufle mauve à pois verts qu'il n'approuvait pas vraiment, l'en empêcha.

"Et comment va monsieur Longdubat ce matin ?"

Severus se retourna, vit le charmant jeune homme qui...euh non, le cancre qui faisait du mal à ses jolis chaudron, avec charme certes mais...

Eum...

"Il...feuillu, au revoir Albus."

Et c'était vrai, le jeune nymphe était plein de feuilles et de plante et...c'était de l'Azpha ?

Le jeune homme en question ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa directement après.

Et ils avaient la journée de libre ?

Très bonne chose, si seulement Albus pouvait toujours avoir autant de bonnes idées...

***********

Harry tournait en rond dans son bocal...euh non dans sa baignoire. La matinée n'était pas encore avancé mais déjà il s'ennuyait.

Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait faire beaucoup de chose coincé dans l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Pompresh entra dans la pièce pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il sauta sur l'occasion afin de lui demander à sortir.

"C'est impossible Monsieur Potter. Les élèves n'ont pas cours aujourd'hui à cause du bal et vous libérer au milieu d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones alors que vous déployait à tout va une importante quantité de phéromones revient à donner de la viande fraiche à des loup."

Soupirant devant cette réponse Harry tenta autre chose.

"Et si je restais loin des autres ? Je veux juste ne pas rester là alors que tout le monde s'amuse."

"Je suis déso..." commença l'infirmière avant d'être interrompu par le directeur qui vêtu tout de mauve venait d'entrer dans la salle d'eau.

"Voyons Poppy, Harry peut très bien sortir s'il le souhaite."

Un large sourire illumina le visage du jeune siren.

"Je voudrais nager dans le lac."

*************

Rémus boutonna calmement sa chemise, l'esprit un peu ailleurs...il tendit la main vers l'endroit où il posait toujours sa cravate mais...

"Lucius ?'

"Oui ?"

"Tu n'aurais pas vu ma cravate ?"

"...Peut-être."

Qu'est-ce que...

Cet homme était vraiment impossible...

Le nephelim était nu, sur le lit, sa cravate autour du cou...et la scène entière était...

Non !

Il devait résisté, Harry attendait probablement sa visite et...

"Si tu ose faire un pas en arrière je t'attache au lit..."

Oh...dans ce cas...

Et Rémus fit un pas en arrière, s'excusant silencieusement auprès de son presque filleul.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	14. Vampire est là

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 - Vampire est là**_

Draco sortit de la salle commune des serpentards, il comptait bien voir Harry ce soir mais il fallait d'abord qu'il en parle à son père...

Vu le timing, Lupin serait encore là ce qui rendrait les choses plus faciles...normalement.

Avoir le lycanthrope comme beau-père (ou équivalent vu qu'ils n'allaient surement pas se marier...n'est-ce pas ?), était dérangeant mais si ça pouvait lui attirer quelques avantages...

Il arriva une nouvelle fois devant les quartiers du loup-garou, défit rapidement les sorts et...

Eurk...

Ces deux là n'avaient donc aucun self-control ?

Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, penser que son père était avec le garou lui paraissait être à son avantage...

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que Salazar le fasse à chaque fois tomber pile au moment où il ne le fallait pas ?

Comme si ses hormones n'étaient pas assez tourmenté.

Énervé, Draco ferma la porte et laissa son père continuer sa besogne.

Reprenant sa marche, ses pas le conduisirent directement devant l'infirmerie.

Une divine odeur de vanille et de chocolat flottait dans l'air dans une invitation tentatrice et passant une main las sur son visage le vampire essaya de s'éloigner de l'endroit en grognant.

"Non mais vraiment, il veut se faire violer ou quoi ?! Y a pas idée de lâcher de tels phéromones, stupide siren !"

Mais ça sentait si bon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rejoigne Harry.

Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un "Draco" tonitruant résonna dans le couloir d'une horrible voix aiguë qui fit se crisper l'interpellé. Avant même d'avoir pu se retourner une masse de cheveux se retrouva devant lui et deux bras tentaculaires le palpait sans la moindre discrétion.

"Oh ! Mon Draco ! Enfin nous allons être ensemble ! Je suis prête à te donner mon doux sang pour combler ta soif ! Ma potion a finalement réussit !"

*********

Un cri tonitruant résonna dans le château...

Toutes les nouvelles créatures magique relevèrent la tête de leurs...activités, leur attention attirée par le grand "YAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH" digne d'une banshee.

Les premiers sur les lieux furent Blaise et Théo, rapidement suivis de Seamus et Dean.

Les quatre s'arrêtèrent un instant, voir Draco Malfoy se faire agresser par une fille avait quelque chose d'assez comique...surtout quand vous avez déjà étiez victime du-dit Draco...

C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de le laisser là pendant quelques minutes de plus (on se venge comme on peut).

Les suivants furent Ron et Hermione...soyons francs, sauver les Draco en péril n'était pas leur activitée favorite, ils rejoignirent donc les quatre autres et commencèrent à parier sur le temps que pouvait passé un vampire sans respirer (Pansy avait décidé de faire un French Kiss à Draco mais il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche).

Puis arrivèrent Rémus et Lucius, Rémus voulut sauver son futur beaux-fils...mais un nephelim en chaleurs a besoin de beaucoup d'attention, ils durent passé par pas moins de quatre salles vides (désormais toutes baptisées) pour enfin atteindre l'infirmerie.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Severus était déjà sur les lieux avec Neville...non il n'aidait pas Draco, il savait parfaitement que sans le serpentard, bien moins d'élèves auraient étés touchés, et donc il aurait eu moins de travail...

Severus déposa donc son pari auprès d'un Théo au sourire roublard et se conjura une chaise pour profiter du spectacle.

Rémus allait s'approcher de Pansy pour la décoller, mais une main s'arrêta sur son épaule...un autre passage dans une salle vide s'imposait.

Neville regardait le tout, se demandant vaguement qui allait bien pouvoir sauver le vampire...

Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à intervenir, plutôt à profiter du spectacle aussi...

McGonagall...la pauvre devait être dans ses appartements, se gavant de thé pour se réconforter...

Voldemort était à Hawai...ou était-ce aux Bahamas ?

Bon, peut être allait-il devoir s'en charger tout seul...

Décidé il commença à s'avancer dans la direction du serpentard mais fut agrippé par Severus qui visiblement ne voulait pas que le spectacle s'arrête.

Il faut dire que Pansy semblait drôlement remontée et utilisait tout son poids pour maintenir son prince près d'elle.

A voir l'expression de désespoir que leur lança Draco lorsqu'elle commença à le tripoter de manière plus prononcé, Severus ne pu s'empêcher un bref rire de passer ses lèvres alors que les griffondors ainsi que Blaise et Théodore étaient écroulé de rire en commentant allègrement la scène pour savoir si Pansy arriverait à déshabiller sa victime. (mon dieu que cette phrase est longue)

Draco, lui, commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Personne de venait à son aide et au contraire ils tentaient de l'enfoncer en encourageant la sangsue.

A ce constat, ses muscles se contractèrent et une rage sans nom l'habita. Cette trahison allait se payer !

Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge sombre et ses cheveux virevoltèrent furieusement autour de lui.

"Dracinou ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Pansy visiblement inquiète.

Le serpentard blond ouvrit la bouche et sa voix sortie d'outre-tombe-tombe résonna dans le couloir.

"Demandes-toi plutôt ce qui va t'arriver."

Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille ainsi que l'ensemble des spectateurs.

"Dra..."

Elle ne pu finir son nom qu'elle se retrouva accroché contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, maintenu sans la moindre difficulté par la poigne de Draco sur son cou.

"Je suis un vampire ne l'oubli pas." gronda-t-il près de son oreille.

"Ma-is... Dra-co..." commença-t-elle avec difficulté en sentant l'oxygène commencer à lui manquer.

"Il faudrait vraiment plus qu'un miracle pour que je veuille boire de ton sang et ceux même si tu étais la dernière personne sur Terre."

Et sans plus s'y attarder, il l'envoya valdinguer sur un autre mur avant de se retourner calmement vers ses élèves, les professeurs et son père qui n'avaient plus très envie de rire et se tenaient sur la défensive.

" A qui le prochain ?" susurra le vampire en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Un "GULP" général résonna...

Le vampire approcha calmement, l'air de plus en plus menaçant, il allait bondir d'un moment à...

_*********_

_Quelque part dans un studio miteux Bordelais :_

_Une fille nommée Alia-karasu, à l'air assez...pas fraiche on va dire, se tenait devant son ordinateur, hésitante...la scène à suivre allait être vraiment sanglante..._

_Fallait-il vraiment l'écrire ?_

_Le poids du choix cornélien se lisait sur son visage..._

_Et soudain...l'illumination !_

_Elle allait mettre non pas un...mais deux interludes pourris pour faire passer ça ! (au pire l'autre auteur n'aurait qu'à lui taper méchamment sur les doigts)_

_**********_

Quelque part à Hawai :

Un mage noir à la peau particulièrement pâle et sans nez, portant un muumuu, refaisait la lap dance du clip Engel de Rammstein, son fidèle serpent Nagini sur ses épaules...

Les autres touristes en étaient verts de jalousie...ou bien était-ce d'autre chose ?

**********

Retour express à Poudlard...

Draco se tenait devant Dumbledore, le vieux fou le regardait, les yeux scintillants (mais qu'avait-il encore avalé ?).

"Monsieur Malfoy, je comprends que vous en vouliez à Miss Parkinson, mais étiez vous obligé de donner dix autres patients à Mrs Pomfrey ?"

Devant le silence du vampire il ajouta :

''Comprenez que notre infirmière est déjà débordée et les elfes vont mettre trois heures pour nettoyer tout ce sang et enlever les bouts de chaires à certains endroits difficiles d'accès...Monsieur Malfoy... Ces elfes devraient être en train de préparer le bal, pas de réparer ce genre de dégâts...''

_*****_

_Quelque part sur un île abandonnée :_

_Une jeune fille nommée LicyLie n'osait pas croire que sa scène de carnage venait d'être passée sous silence._

_Gardant espoir pour pouvoir en toucher deux mots aux lecteurs, elle reprit la suite. (na, je ne te taperai pas sur les doigts Alia ou sinon comment feras-tu pour écrire ?)_

_*****_

Retour au bureau de Dumbledore :

Devant le regard indifférent de l'élève, le directeur reprit.

"Étiez-vous aussi obligé de dessiner un coeur sur le mur avec un 'H' et un 'D' dedans à partir du sang de vos amis ?

Draco lui sourit vicieusement avant d'hausser les épaules en lâchant un simple "problème de phéromones" comme réponse.

Soupirant, Bubus euh Albus le laissa quitter son bureau non sans entendre le murmure de vampire.

"Leurs sangs n'avaient aucun goût alors fallait bien que j'en trouve une utilité."

Ah... les gosses d'aujourd'hui !

*****************

Allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Severus était à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

Comment son filleul avait-il osé le mettre dans cet état ?

"Espèce de fils indigne !" rugi une voix à sa gauche.

Visiblement Lucius aussi avait du mal à ce remettre de cette trahison.

Le pire c'est qu'ils se retrouvent maintenant coincés à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain donc pas de bal.

Non...

La chose la plus pire c'est que Pompresh n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de séparer les couples dans deux salles différentes dont elle seul peut verrouiller l'accès.

Dire que son Neville se trouvait juste à côté et qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre...

Finnigan, Zabini, Weasley et Lucius se trouvaient dans la même situation que lui avec leur compagnons hors de porté.

Alors ça, Draco allait le lui payer dès qu'il sortira !

Enfin non, dès qu'il trouvera un antidote.

Y a pas à dire mais pour rien au monde, Severus ne voudrait de nouveau se retrouver entre les griffes du vampire.

Une forte brûlure au niveau des bras, du torse et du dos confirma ses pensées

Dire qu'il y a encore quelque temps, pour lui seul Voldemort pouvait porter le titre de maître de la torture. Maintenant il ne pourra plus jamais regarder le serpentard blond de la même manière.

Draco avait semblé prendre un grand plaisir à leur arracher la peau, lambeaux par lambeaux...

Note à prendre : ne jamais énerver un vampire !

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long car je ne posterai la suite que lundi donc patience ^___^


	15. Cours et Vengeance

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 - Cours et Vengeance**_

_Note à prendre : ne jamais énerver un vampire !_

Le dit-vampire lui, se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs...bon d'accord, il cherchait un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Entre deux rapproches Mrs Pomfrey lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus à l'infirmerie.

Bien sur, dans le pire des cas il le retrouverai au bal, dans la grande salle...

Mais il commençait à avoir les crocs, le sang qu'il avait gracieusement fait couler un peu plus tôt n'avait eu aucun effet, il avait même était quasiment dégouté !

Apparemment il était accro au sang de siren...et l'emballage était à son gout aussi mais d'une autre façon.

C'était décidé ! Dès qu'il verrait Harry il allait lui dévorer méthodiquement la bouche, le cou et la jugulaire...

Et si le siren était sage il irait même un peu plus bas...ça allait être épique !

Bon un peu bizarre aussi mais il avait apparemment un faible pour les poissons alors...

*********

Mrs Pomfrey observait les dix patients en face d'elle d'un air sévère...

La leçon qui allait suivre allait probablement rester dans les annales...

Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas tous fautifs, certains couples n'étaient même pas concernés, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir....

"Bien, aujourd'hui, cours d'éducation sexuelle..."

Elle prit quelques secondes de pauses, s'émerveillant des regards de pure horreur qu'on lui adressait.

"La reproduction chez les différentes créatures magique, et sujets qui nous intéresse particulièrement...les moyens de contraceptions..."

Plusieurs visages blanchirent considérablement...

L'infirmière se retient de tous les frapper car vu leur réactions ils avaient dû complètement zapper qu'ils étaient particulièrement fertiles pendant leur chaleur.

Mon dieu que de soucis !

****************

Pendant ce temps dans une vieille pièce abandonné se trouvait un cadavre.

Aaaah ! Il a bougé ! Le mort est vivant !

Hum, reprenons :

Pendant ce temps dans une vieille pièce abandonné se trouvait Pansy Parkinson qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever mais avec quelques côtés brisés l'opération était moins facile.

Tremblante sur ses deux jambes (elle a déjà la maladie de Parkinson à son âge ?!) elle prit appui sur le mur le plus proche et essaya de repérer la porte de la sortie.

"Cric."

Ce n'était qu'un petit bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il se répète de plus en plus de fois.

"Cric, cric, cric, cric."

Frissonnant de peur, Pansy releva la tête vers le plafond et y aperçut des centaines d'yeux rouge qui la fixaient.

Son cri d'horreur résonna dans tout Poudlard lorsque les chauves-souris la poursuivirent dans toute la salle vide alors que pour leur échapper Pansy se prenait les pieds dans les chaises et les bibelots présent sur le sol.

***************

Draco venait d'entrer dans le parc lorsqu'une petite boule noire lui tomba dans les bras.

Délicatement, il se dirigea à l'ombre d'un arbre avant de se mettre à câliner la chauve-souris qui était venu lui faire son rapport.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps d'enfermer la stupide serpentarde avant l'arrivé du directeur.

Le temps que quelqu'un la retrouve il aura déjà eu le temps d'apprendre des jeux d'adulte au siren.

Ah que la vengeance était douce...

Bon...en attendant il n'avait trouvé son petit siren brun nul part, il avait pourtant cherché dans les lieux les plus fréquenté comme dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles...

Il ne restait que deux possibilités, la chambre des secrets et le lac, n'étant pas fourche-langue il se dirigeait donc vers le plus pratique...

Bingo !

De là où il était il voyait parfaitement quelqu'un dans le lac, trop petit pour être le calamar géant, ce devait être Harry.

Il s'approcha, se retenant de courir et lui sauter dessus, arrivé au bord du lac il se décida à attirer son attention.

"Potter !"

Le brun se retourna, le vampire nota qu'il était encore plus beau en plein soleil.

"Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je voulais te voir..."

Bon Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir approcher...

Draco retira rapidement ses chaussures, et...et bien tous ses vêtements sauf son caleçon, inutile d'effrayer le siren.

Il avança dans l'eau, bénissant sa constitution de vampire, au moins il n'allait pas mourir d'hypothermie -car un lac, en écosse, fin octobre...c'est froid.

Harry regarda le blond approcher, qui aurait crut qu'il avait un tel corps, bon ok, il s'en était douté, mais pas à ce point...

Un instant il se demanda qui allait bondir sur l'autre en premier...

Il n'eut pas à approfondir cette pensée que le blond disparu de son regard.

Nul trace de lui à droite ni à gauche.

La panique commença à le gagner lorsqu'un souffle chaud contre son cou le surprit.

"Draco !"

L'interpellé se trouvait derrière lui et ne tarda pas à l'enserrer dans ses bras calant sa tête dans le cou si tentant du siren.

Harry déglutit. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, ça aller beaucoup trop vite !

Et si Draco n'était pas son compagnon qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? N'était-il qu'un réfrigérateur à sang froid (j'ai jamais vu de poison au sang chaud) ?

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il tenta tant bien que mal de s'arracher à la poigne puissante du vampire.

Dire que son seul souhait dans la vie était d'être normal voilà qu'à cause d'une stupide potion il était dans cet état.

Tiens...

En parlant de potion, si elle était pour Malfoy comment ce faisait-il que la majorité des victimes soient des Griffondors ?

"Draco."

Sa voix froide grondante figea le serpentard.

"Oui ?"

"As-tu un lien plus que direct avec la diffusion de la potion de Parkinson ?"

Le blond garda le silence.

Énervé, Harry allait retourner dans les profondeurs abyssales du lac lorsqu'il sentit la peau de son cou se déchirer sous deux canines tranchantes.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	16. Union aquatique

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 - Union aquatique**_

A l'instant même où ses crocs pénétrèrent dans le cou d'Harry, Draco sut qu'il venait de faire une belle connerie...

Et si la logique voulait qu'il se détache immédiatement du siren et lui fasse ses excuses, le vampire ne pouvait plus faire un pas en arrière, trop prit par le sang qui coulait petit à petit dans sa gorge.

Le brun gémit, battant frénétiquement de la queue, mais il semblait plus apprécier les attentions du blond que se débattre.

Finalement, Draco le relâcha, tremblant légèrement à cause du plaisir que le sang du siren lui avait procuré.

"Harry...désolé je-je n'ai pas pu me contrôler...je..."

Le brun se retourna...

Le regardant droit dans les yeux...

Draco rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, comment le brun allait-il réagir ?

Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne serait pas trop fâché...

Oh bon sang...en plus de tout le reste il devenait stupidement optimiste, honte à lui !

Les yeux froids d'Harry le fixèrent un moment et Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer.

"Harry, je..."

Avant d'avoir pu continuer sa phrase une main s'abatit sur sa joue y laissant une marque violacée et le siren disparut sous les eaux.

Draco resta sous le choc : Harry venait de le gifler.

Une sensation de froid s'empara de lui mais cette fois-ci ni l'eau ni sa condition de vampire y étaient pour quelque chose.

Harry venait de le rejeter.

Harry le détestait.

Il ne pourrait plus goûter au liquide vital du Survivant.

Son sang...

Un cri de désespoir quitta la gorge du vampire et il chercha frénétiquement le siren du regard.

C'était impossible !

Tout cela ne pouvait finir ainsi !

Il avait tant besoin de sang...

Il avait tant besoin du siren...

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru Draco lorsqu'il constata sa totale dépendance envers Harry et son sang.

A quoi servait-il de vivre si son compagnon le rejetait ?

Doucement, le vampire se laissa couler dans l'eau. Seul ses pouvoirs lui avaient permis d'aller aussi rapidement au milieu du lac où se trouvait précédemment Harry mais maintenant tout était fini.

Sombrant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du lieu et laissant l'eau s'envelopper pour le noyer, Draco observa la lumière du jour se faire de moins en moins présente et son souffle le quitter.

A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'une sensation de chaleur le prit et une douce main posé sur son bras le sortirent de son apathie.

"Harry..."

Le siren se trouvait devant lui, les yeux remplient de larmes et une sorte de dôme lumineux les entouraient en les accompagnant dans leur descente.

"Harry !"

Draco prit entièrement conscience de se qu'il se passait et s'étonna d'être encore en vie à une telle profondeur alors que l'on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer à l'extérieur du dôme. Étonné, il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait à respirer et ne pu que remarquer le sourire moqueur que lui lança le siren.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux...

Parfois il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce joli brun...

Mais bon...son compagnon, son...son futur calice l'acceptait apparemment, et il..

Il portait un sourire très serpentard....

Pas bon ça.

Pas bon du t-

Deux lèvres se posèrent alors sur les sienne, ne lui laissant aucun temps de réflexion alors qu'une vague de phéromones se déversait du bas-ventre du siren, les enveloppant comme dans un cocon.

Une bataille jambes contre queue eu lieu un peu plus bas, cherchant à déterminé qui s'enroulerait autours de qui...

Harry gagna, les arrêtes sont plus souples que les os.

Il entoura la taille et les jambes du serpentard de sa queue, les immobilisant tendis qu'il continuait de tenir sa bouche occupée avec la sienne...

Malfoy se laissait dominé par ses instincts ?

Et bah lui aussi, na !

Il s'éloigna un peu, contrôlant son travail...

Et quel travail, le vampire n'avait pas l'air près à redescendre sur terre, si le sourire béa qu'il arborait était un quelconque signe...

Qui a osé dire que seul les vampires hypnotisent leur proie ?

Bon, il fallait bien dire que profiter de quelqu'un ainsi était tellement serpentard...

Voldemort en ferait une crise cardiaque s'il voyait Harry ainsi.

Quoique c'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout !

Harry fur interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit son contrôle sur sa proie s'amoindrir.

Draco usait de sa force vampirique pour se libérer de l'étreinte envoutante du siren.

Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Son instinct lui criait de lutter car un vampire se devait d'être celui qui mène.

Dominer sa proie était sa raison de vivre et il n'allait pas faillir !

Draco sentit le griffondor se reculer, apparemment la lutte allait être des plus intéressante.

La prise que le brun avait sur lui faiblissait...

Il lui attrapa les poignets, l'obligeant à l'embrasser de nouveau, un duel de langues eu de nouveau lieu, les laissant pantelants.

Il attrapa violemment la nuque de son siren et tenta de lui imposer son autorité, le brun fut tout à coup bien plus mou dans ses bras.

Il avait gagné.

Le siren passa ses bras autours de son cou, s'y accrochant et répondant à son baiser avec passion.

Draco le mordit une nouvelle fois, n'absorbant quasiment pas de sang avant de lui présenter son poignet, ouvert.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il comprenait parfaitement où ça allait les mener.

Un regard à Draco...

Pouvait-il vraiment devenir le calice du vampire ?

Bien sûr, lui même ne serait vraiment lié qu'après des activités moins...chastes, mais...

Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Draco.

Ferma les yeux...

Harry tandis la main, attrapant le poignet tendu et y posant ses lèvres.

Il avait fais son choix.

Accrochant son regard à celui du vampire, il commença à aspirer le liquide rougeâtre.

Le goût n'était pas plaisant mais rien que pour sentir le regard brulant du blond sur lui il était près à tout !

Après quelques secondes, Draco retira son bras arrachant un gémissement plaintif à sa proie.

Non...

Son calice.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent brusquement.

Il voulait plus.

Sans plus attendre, il reprit dans ses bras le siren et repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres.

Il glissa sa main vers le torse nu de son futur amant et le caressa lentement du bout des doigts.

C'était si jouissif pour le vampire d'avoir Harry, dit le Survivant, soumis entre ses mains.

Cette chose molle entre ses bras n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Harry libéra ses lèvres et s'empressa de récupérer assez d'air pour ses poumons.

Un petit sourire vainqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Draco et son excitation se fit violemment ressentir au niveau de son bas ventre.

Draco avec un léger sourire victorieux replongea sur les lèvres d'Harry, il laissa ses mains errer sur le corps du siren, s'aventurant sur sa queue (mon dieu, ce que ça fait pervers dit comme ça), et carressant ses écailles émeraude.

Alors que ses doigts passaient sous l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son nombril, il sentit une légère fente, celle-ci réagit à son toucher, et à voir le regard de son brun, il avait trouvé le moyen de lié le siren de façon encore plus certaine.

Son regard croisa celui du griffondor, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation.

Harry se colla encore plus à lui, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

Le siren avait crut devenir fou au simple caresses du blond, se lier de cette façon à lui risquait d'être plus qu'agréable...

Le vampire recula un peu, tentant d'enlever son caleçon plus que trempé.

Harry réprima un éclat de rire et décida de l'aider.

Rougissant le griffondor retira le caleçon de son vampire sous les yeux prédateurs du blond.

Draco se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, repassant ses mains sur cette fente si curieuse, l'ouverture avait d'ailleurs augmenté et était prête à l'accueillir.

Il échangea un nouveau regard avec son calice.

Le regard déterminé de celui-ci le décida, il l'embrassa de nouveau et le pénétra doucement, laissant le temps à son compagnon de d'habituer.

Harry sentait son plaisir augmenter à chaque fois que le blond s'enfonçait un peu plus, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que Draco l'emplisse enfin, d'un mouvement du bassin il s'enfonça sur le blond, lui retirant un cri rauque de plaisir.

Sentir le frétillement de la queue du siren sur sa peau électrisa le vampire qui se déchaîna encouragé par les gémissements et autres cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient d'Harry.

Celui-ci dans les limbes du plaisir s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait aux épaules du blond, les griffant sous l'intensité des coup de butoir qu'il recevait.

Sous l'excitation, Draco sortit ses canines est d'un coup sec perça le cou qui semblait le narguer.

Si Harry s'en rendit compte, il ne le montra point et semblait plutôt vouloir se fondre dans le corps puissant qui le dominait.

Le cocon d'oxygène qui les protégeait de l'eau se mit à briller d'une intense lumière dorée qui devient progressivement argentée et cela sans que l'un des deux adolescents ne le remarquèrent.

Un nouveau coup de rein et le frottement de leur peaux firent qu'ils se libérèrent dans un râle rauque.

A bout de souffle, le vampire prit délicatement le corps amorphe du siren et le serra contre son coeur.

Il allait se laisser aller à un sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'il entendit d'étranges gloussements autour de lui.

Cherchant l'origine des sons, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de trois sirènes cachées derrière un rocher.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rougir même si le regard noir qu'il envoya aux curieuses les fit fuir le sourire aux lèvres.

Poussant un soupire désespéré, Draco vit que le corps de son calice tressautait légèrement.

Inquiet, il souleva le visage du siren qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Voili, voilà ! Nous approchons à grand pas de la fin.**

**Alors qui avait pensé à ce genre d'union ?**

**Ps : Les sirens mâle uke pendant leur chaleur ont un orifice comme pour les femelles mais le reste du temps ils retrouvent leur service trois pièces ! XD**


	17. Bonbonticide

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 - Bonbonticide**_

_Inquiet, il souleva le visage du siren qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire._

"Et ça te fait rire !?"

"Roh ça va...mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer..."

Le siren se serra contre son compagnon, savourant le contact, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils se câlinèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Draco ne rompe le silence.

"On ferait mieux de sortir de ce lac, non?"

"Ok...mais il faudra que tu me porte à l'extérieur..."

"Ce sera avec plaisir."

************

Pendant ce temps dans un sombre laboratoire un maître des potions embrassait sa (son ?) nymphe.

La langue de severus retraça lentement le cou de Neville, lui coupant le souffle...

"Severus , arrêtes, on doit finir cet antidote..."

Pas convaincu le Severus croisa le regard désormais vert feuille de son compagnon.

Ce simple geste eu raison de tous les arguments du griffondor et il ne pu que plonger sur sa bouche.

Aux pieds de Neville naissaient désormais des plans de roses, de feuillerêve et de sobi, plantes généralement utilisées dans les potions d'amour éternel.

Prenant appuie sur le plan de travail plein de moutures d'azpha et de gangrelette, Neville passa les jambes autours des reins de son ténébreux compagnon, l'encourageant à plus de contact.

Ils avaient dû ruser pour échapper à la surveillance de l'infirmière et si les portes étaient vérouillées, les fenêtres, elles ne l'étaient pas.

Neville n'avait eu qu'à utiliser ses nouvelles capacités pour faire pousser du lierre particulièrement robustes sur les murs du château avant d'y prendre appui pour descendre les étages le séparant du sol et de recommencer l'opération afin que Severus puisse le rejoindre.

Avant qu'ils ne prennent la poudre d'escampette ensemble, ils avaient vu les autres 'prisonnier' s'échapper à leur tour.

Blaise et Hermione avaient déployé leurs ailes et partaient en entrainant leur compagnon alors que Seamus et Dean voulurent redécouvrir les joies de l'amour à l'infirmerie vite suivie par un nephelim particulièrement excité d'avoir du passer deux heures loin de son loup.

Lorsqu'il voyait sa position dans les bras de son compagnon, Neville en venait à se demander POURQUOI ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie qui était pourvu de lits particulièrement moelleux pour se retrouvé en chaleur dans le laboratoire de potion.

En y repensant, ils n'avaient pas encore pu s'unir dans un lit et leurs pauvres dos protestaient encore de leur rencontre avec le sol.

Faire l'amour sur un tapis n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un mordillement du lobe d'oreille de la part de son compagnon...qui aurait cru que ces petites choses étaient si sensibles ?

Les gémissements de la nymphe excitèrent encore plus le professeur de potion qui le saisit sous les fesses et le plaqua de nouveau contre un mur, ils avaient déjà vécus une situation semblable pas longtemps auparavant mais il ne s'en plaignait...

Bon...c'était pas terrible non plus pour le dos, mais tellement excitant sur le moment...

Il lubrifia rapidement ses doigts avec une potion de son crut et commença à préparer son petit compagnon lui arrachant des grognements plus que charmants.

Si Pansy Parkinson ré-apparaissait un jour il lui accorderait peut-être une cinquantaine de points...

Quelle bonne idée cette potion...

Il devait _vraiment_ finir l'antidote ?

C'est pas comme si qui que ce soit s'en plaignait ...

Le seul vraiment gêné devait être Potter, et même lui il ne l'avais pas entendu...

Une fois son griffondor correctement étiré Severus retira ses doigt et s'enfonça de tout son long dans la nymphe.

Après tout pas besoin de sort de contraception, il était surement trop tard...

*******

Un étrange nain portant une robe jaune canaris avec des étoiles vertes imprimées dessus se tenait assis sur les bord du lac.

Le temps continua à s'écouler sans qu'il ne bouge jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière dorée puis argentée n'éclaire le centre du coin d'eau qui était par ailleurs l'endroit le plus profond.

Le calamar intrigué n'osait bouger et restait à une distance convenable de l'eau lumineuse alors que certaines sirènes n'hésitèrent pas à jouer leur curieuses.

Le sourire au lèvre, le nain se releva et...mon dieu qu'il est grand ce nain !

Ah non, c'était Dumbledore qui prenait un bain de soleil.

Donc le directeur se releva et attendit patiemment que la surface du lac redevienne normale.

Lorsque le calme revient, il vit apparaître une tête brune puis une autre blonde.

Un fin sourire se forma sur son visage et plongeant sa main dans sa poche gauche, il en retira la plus belle invention qu'il n'ai existé :

un paquet de bonbon au citron !

N'ayant pas remarqué sa présence, Draco et Harry s'amusaient à s'éclabousser en se rapprochant de la rive et ceux sous le regard pétillant du vieil homme qui ouvrit son paquet et commença à se régaler.

La vie n'était-elle pas magnifique ?

*********

Loin des divagations du directeur, un couple mettait le bazard dans un laboratoire de potions.

Complétement pris dans l'action Severus maneuvra de façon à être allongés sur la table, au dessus de son Neville, martyrisant sa prostate.

Le jeune homme gémissait, tentant desespérement de reprendre son souffle sous les coups passionnés de son maître des potions.

**********

Un peu plus haut, dans la tour griffondor, Ron se préparait pour la fête...seul.

Seamus et Dean devait encore être en pleine représentation dans un couloir, Neville...mieux valait ne pas savoir et Harry avait disparu.

Le jeune homme-dragon laissa échapper un éternuement, c'était bien sa veine, commencer à s'enrhumer maintenant...

Il resserra sa cravate et alla rejoindre sa petite amie.

**********

Dans un couloir assez sombre du troisième étage, une dispute avait lieu...

"Non, Dean, on utilisera pas ces menottes je préfères celles en cuir..."

"Mais celles là sont jolies."

"Non, elles sont horrible, le motif peau de léopard c'est vraiment dépassé !"

**********

Neville hurla alors que Severus se libérai enfin en lui, l'envoyant au septième ciel.

La nymphe et le potionniste se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent, toutes pensées du bal effacées.

**********

Dumbledore venait de commettre son vingt-deuxième bonbonticide lorsque les deux tourtereaux décidèrent de sortir du lac.

Enfin sortir...c'est vite dit !

Le jeune Malfoy semblait plutôt disposé à une autre partie de jambe en l'air ou disons de queue en l'air ?

Avec un sourire, Albus se racla la gorge faisant ainsi s'arrêter Draco dans son exploration du corps de son calice alors que celui-ci était allongé le dos sur la berge.

"Que voulez-vous ?" claqua froidement la voix du vampire en daignant son regard royeoyant sur le vieil homme.

"Oh, mais rien. Je me promenais juste."

Draco tourna son regard vers la chaise et la parasol se trouvant un peu plus loin avant de revenir sur le sourire du vieux sénile.

"Vous nous attendiez, alors que voulez vous ?"

Le vampire était à bout de patience et tentait tant bien que mal de garder le siren sous lui alors qu'il voulait fuir dans l'eau.

Ses canines s'aiguisèrent en voyant sa proie totalement à sa merci ainsi qu'en sentant les mouvements lascifs de son calice sous son corps.

Celui-ci se rendit immédiatement compte de la réaction de vampire face à ses gestes et cessa de bouger.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard et la bosse qu'il sentait contre son ventre le lui prouvait :

Draco le voulait maintenant.

Soumis, Harry dégagea sa gorge afin de l'offrir à son compagnon qui avait entrepris de recouvrir son torse de baiser.

Un deuxième raclement de gorge les sortirent de leur bulle et le siren retient de toutes ses forces le vampire de tuer le directeur.

"Je tenais juste à savoir si vous saviez la capacité spéciale des sirènes et sirens après une union."

Devant le regard noirs du blond, Dumbledore continua.

"C'est très simple, la raison pour laquelle on en sait peu sur ces êtres est que généralement après une union avec une créature terrestre, ils assimiles leur capacité motrice et peuvent ainsi ce fondre dans la masse."

"Sincèrement, je n'ai rien compris à votre charabia et je vous prierez de nous laisser." déclara le vampire qui désirait de nouveau dévorer son poisson...euh siren.

Au grand désespoir des deux jeunes, Albus se mit à rire et allait continuer à parler lorsque Fumseck apparut, prit le paquet de bonbon oublié du directeur et repartit dans une gerbe de flamme.

A une vitesse surprenant pour son âge, le vieux glucosé retourna dans le château à la recherche des bonbons perdus.

Draco fronça les sourcils, regardant le vieux citronné partir...

Ce qu'il pouvait mépriser ce vieux barbu !

La queue de son siren s'agita sous lui, attirant son attention.

Le cou du griffondor était toujours bien dégagé, juste parfait...

Harry sentit les crocs acérés de Draco pénétrer la peau de son cou douloureusement, il ferma les yeux, sachant que ça n'allait pas durer...

Et en effet à peine eu-t-il sentit Draco arriver à sa carotide qu'il partit dans un monde plaisirs insoutenables.

La sensation était incroyable, leur double lien aidant...

Il ignorait combien de temps la morsure avait durée mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il faisait presque nuit et il était à moitié dans le lac, son vampire à côté de lui.

"Réveillé ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Tu t'es évanouis après la morsure, trop de sang perdu... plus le plaisir qu'on a ressentit."

Harry rougit légèrement en repensant au-dit plaisir (définitivement quelque chose à refaire, pas qu'il ai le choix mais bon...)

"Je crois que le bal vient de commencer...tu veux qu'on y aille."

"Je suis interdit de bal, les phéromones, tout ça..."

"Sauf que maintenant on est lié...plus de phéromones qui partent dans toutes les directions ! Juste la mienne, et encore, seulement si tu es fertile sur le moment."

"Je veux pas y penser maintenant..."

"Donc on y va ?"

"Oui, mais un autre baiser ne serai pas de refus..."

Draco fit son plus beau sourire et fondit sur le siren, lui dévorant la bouche, son ventre frottant contre celui d'Harry.

Emporté par le moment le griffondor écarta ses cuisses, lui permettant un meilleur accès.

...

Une minute.

Ses cuisses ?

Depuis quand les sirens ont des cuisses ?

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Oui je sais que ça faisait longtemps que vous attendiez ce chapitre mais j'ai récupéré ma connexion internet dimanche et ce n'est que maintenant que je reçois vos reviews.**

Je répondrais à celles-ci tout-à-l'heure !

Biz

**Ps : Merci à tous pour les 22 reviews du dernier chapitre !**


	18. Enfin le Bal !

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 - Enfin le Bal !**_

_Depuis quand les sirens ont des cuisses ?_

Choqué, il repoussa violemment le vampire pour mieux observer la partie inférieur de son anatomie.

Il avait à nouveau ses jambes. La surprise laissa place à la joie et sans attendre, il se releva pour faire part à son compagnon de sa découverte.

Seulement lorsqu'il aperçut le regard lubrique du vampire posé sur lui, Harry déglutit difficilement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était complètement nu en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard.

Se couvrant à l'aide de ses mains sans grand succès, il ne put éviter le vampire qui l'entraina sur le sol afin de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté.

"Draco...arrêtes..."

Rougissant de honte en se voyant se ramollir sous les caresses de son compagnon, Harry abdiqua.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'en avait pas envie mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Constatant qu'il avait le contrôle total de la situation, Draco partit à la découverte du corps qu'il allait dévorer.

Doucement, il reprit ses caresses sur le torse de l'homme-siren, remarquant les légères plaques d'écailles vertes qui luisaient sous son touché au niveau des hanches.

Un gémissement de plaisir répondit à son touché : il semblait que les écailles étaient aussi des points érogènes.

Heureux de sa découverte, il en chercha d'autre faisant gémir d'extase son calice.

Le haut des cuisses d'Harry en était recouvert l'attirant comme des flèches vers le membre qui se dressé fièrement suppliant une libération.

Avec un sourire sadique, il fit comme-ci il ne l'avait pas remarqué et remonta à la rencontre des lèvres tentatrices de son aimé.

Harry frissonna contre Draco...

Le bal allait devoir attendre quelques minutes.

*********

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, décoré pour l'occasion, la plupart des couples arrivaient.

Enfin...sauf Severus et Neville, trop occupés dans le laboratoire.

Créer l'antidote était important, forcément qu'ils étaient absent.

Et que voulez vous qu'ils fassent d'autre ?

Et, bon...il manquait aussi Seamus et Dean.

Oui, on sait eux étaient très occupés et aucune chance que ce soit sur une potion !

Euh...Lucius et Rémus n'étaient pas là non plus...

Ah, oui, les chaleurs nephelim ça dure... Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas faire ça devant tout le monde...

Blaise et Théo avaient aussi décidé de ne pas venir, préférant essayer de nouvelles positions (encore).

Draco et Harry...occupés !

La vérité c'est que la plupart des élèves s'ennuyait ferme, ils attendaient tous qu'une des créature magique entre.

Et là ils entrèrent....

La harpie et le dragon.

Hermione et Ron.

Elle dans sa superbe robe rose bonbon et ses cheveux bien lissés (sauf que sous les plumes on ne voyait rien), et lui avec un vieux costume de Bill (plus classe que celui du bal de quatrième année, je précise)

Hermione fit un petit sourire timide (même si personne n'y croyait à ce sourire).

Elle commença à s'avancer dans la grande salle, trainant le pauvre Ron derrière elle.

Notre rouquin était d'ailleurs à moitié en train de se moucher, le rhume que voulez vous...

La brune le trouvant trop lent se retourna, faisant voltiger ses cheveux (façon Loréal, pas artificiel du tout)...

Et chatouillant le nez de l'homme-dragon avec ce même mouvement.

Le nez de Ron le piqua...

Il tenta de se retenir d'éternuer...

Il inspira...et inspira...et éternua.

Un gigantesque jet de flammes sortit de sa bouche, cramant presque sa cavalière au passage.

"Ronald Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu me..."

Mais la brunette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il éternuait de nouveau...

Cette fois il ne la manqua pas.

*********

Dans une salle abandonnée où le silence régnait...

"Aaah ! Plus bas... Vite..."

Non, ça c'était pas le silence (ou alors un silence très explicite) donc reprenons.

Dans une vielle salle récemment baptisée par Rémus et Lucius se trouvait...ben Rémus et Lucius en pleine exploration corporelle.

"C'est si serré..."

"Oouuiii làààà... Lucius !"

*********

Changeons de salle pour retrouver notre ami le silence.

"Théo, s'il te plaît. Fais le pour moi."

"Il en ai hors de question !"

"Aller, tu ne le regrettera pas."

"Tu peux rêver. Je ne mettrais pas ce costume de soubrette !"

*********

Sur son île déserte, une jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant que la notion de silence n'existait plus à cause d'êtres en mal de sensation.

*********

De retour à la grande salle, tous les élèves avaient les yeux tournés sur le tas de cendre présent au milieu du chemin.

Un cercle s'était formé autour du dragon qui fixait désespérément ce qui restait de son amie.

Avant que les professeurs ne puissent intervenir, Ron se rapprocha de la cendre et ce qui devait arriver arriva :

Il éternua à nouveau.

*********

Dans un studio miteux bordelais l'autre auteur était désespérée...

Elle avait perdu son inspiration pendants plusieurs jour et son paragraphe était très (trop) en retard...

Oh et rappelons que le silence...c'est rare, mais ce n'en est que meilleur !

Sur cette interlude plus que pourrie (art en pleine expansion rappelons le) elle repartit vers Poudlard.

*********

Ron observa le peu de cendres qu'il restait de sa petite amie après son éternuement, l'air vaguement coupable...

Ou était-ce du soulagement ?

Un silence se fit alors dans la grande salle.

Toute l'école était silencieuse...toute ?

Non, juste près d'un tas de cendre un homme dragon reniflait et résistait encore et toujours à toute tentative de guérison !

Mrs Pomfrey tremblait de la tête au pieds, se demandant comment elle pouvait aider la jeune fille...elle avait lu quelque part que certaines concoctions à base de sang animal et de cendres pouvaient aider...il fallait juste tout bien ramasser.

Elle commença à s'approcher quand un gigantesque courant d'air balaya les cendres de la harpie.

A l'entrée de la grande salle se tenaient Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, tous deux sur leurs deux jambes et semblant en plaine forme...et proche...très proche.

Loin de se préoccuper de l'air accablé de Pompresh, ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement fluide et sensuel vers la table du buffet.

Après les heures qu'ils avaient passé à faire du "sport" ils avaient besoin de récupérer de l'énergie et leurs ventres affamés ne faisaient que confirmer cette idée.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les élèves s'écartèrent du chemin et des murmures de plus en plus excités emplirent la grande salle.

Les filles étaient carrément entrain de baver devant la prestance irréelle du blond alors que les garçons semblaient près à sauter sur la créature aux écailles vertes dépassant de son haut au niveau de ses bras et de son cou.

Un seule regard du vampire ainsi que la vue de ses longues canines suffit à éloigner les prétendants.

Enfin presque...

En effet, un griffondor avait pris son courage (ou sa stupidité) à deux main et venait de commencer une séance de drague auprès de siren qui naïf ne voyait pas le piège.

D'autres élèves voyants que le griffondor suicidaire était toujours en vie voulurent tenter leur chance.

Harry, lui, continua à agir comme si rien n'était en sentant le regard d'acier ardent posé sur lui et commença un décompte dans sa tête.

Quatre...

Trois...

Deux...

Un....

Draco à bout de patience venait de projeter contre le mur le plus proche les importuns avant d'enlacer possessivement SON siren et de l'embrasser avec fureur, revendiquant ainsi qu'il lui appartenait.

Pompresh soupira en se dirigeant vers les élèves inconscients au pied du mur alors qu'Harry se retenait de cacher sa joie devant la jalousie plus qu'évidente de son compagnon.

Albus secoua sa tête devant tout cela et reconnu qu'Harry aurait fait un bon serpentard.

Minerva Mc Gonagall regardait le directeur qui avalait un nouveau bonbon au citron.

Allaient-ils enfin se calmer ?

A voir Draco Malfoy embrasser Harry Potter comme si leur vies en dépendaient, on aurait pu croire que oui, mais...

Une grande explosion derrière elle mit fin à tout ses espoirs, arrachant le chapeau (rose à pois vert) de Dumbledore et faisant légèrement voler ses jupes écossaises (merci au charme qu'elle appliquait dessus on ne vit pas plus haut que ses mollets).

Elle se retourna, s'attendant presque à voir débarquer Voldemort (version 16 ans) et ses puissants (et non-emprisonnés) mangemorts, ou pire, une armée de morts vivants menée par un chevalier de la mort (bah quoi...même elle peut connaitre les jeux moldus).

Mais non, c'était juste un dragon.

Euh...

Un énorme dragon rouge...

Avec de très grandes dents...

Et un truc bizarre sur le dos...?

Le truc en question bougea et descendis rapidement.

"Ah professeur McGonagall..."

Qu'est-ce que Charlie Weasley faisait là ?

"Je suis désolé, on survolait le pays et d'un coup elle a refusé de m'écouter et...et nous voilà."

Pendant ce temps Ron s'était approché de la dragon et était occupé à lui reniflé les écailles...

"Ron tu fais quoi là ? Professeur ? Pourquoi mon frère ressemble à un dragon ?"

Le professeur de métamorphose ne pu même pas répondre, la dragonne attrapa Ron et s'envola de nouveau en un grand coup d'ailes (balayant une nouvelle partie de la salle).

Ron n'eut que le temps de lancé un grand "Tout va bien c'est ma compagne apparemment !" avant qu'elle ne l'emporte, semant de nouveau la panique parmi les étudiants.

A bout de nerfs, Minerva regarda l'état catastrophique de la grande salle.

Tout était sans dessus - dessous ! Là, elle apercevait le reste de jus de citrouille renversée sur la tête d'une bonne partie des Serpentards, à côté trônait se qu'il restait des tables avec plusieurs élèves coincés dessous et le comble, c'était que Malfoy junior et Harry étaient toujours en pleine exploration buccale.

La fête était fichu.

Désespérée, elle tourna la tête vers le directeur qui tentait de sauver les bonbons aux citrons, tombés durant "l'envol" du buffet.

Minerva n'avait jamais eu autant envie de pleurer qu'aujourd'hui.

C'était le pire Halloween qu'avait pu connaitre Poudlard depuis sa création.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Alors normalement cette fic devait ce finir à peu près ici (n'est pas sadique qui veut) mais pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette aventure avec nous ainsi que vos encouragements, un épilogue spéciale est en cours de fininalisation et répondra à toutes les questions (**babies et autres**) que vous avez soulevé dans vos reviews.**

**Si tout va bien, je le posterais ce week-end ou au pire lundi !**

**Bisous à tous.**


	19. Epilogue

**Genre : **Créature-fic / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Non... Rien de rien. Non... On ne possède rien.

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous qui découvrez le résultat d'une co-écriture entre Alia-karasu et moi pour cette fic spéciale pour Halloween.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre Spécial - Epilogue**_

Poudlard, 10 ans plus tard :

Severus monta vivement l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore et y entra.

Le teint blafard et des cernes violacées sous les yeux, il posa un parchemin devant Albus qui le regardait avec son habituel pétillement dans son regard.

"Que ce passe-t-il, Severus ? Tu m'as l'air bien agité."

"Voilà mon avis de démission." déclara-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à son mentor.

Dumbledore allait l'interroger lorsque Neville et l'infirmière arrivèrent dans le bureau.

"Sev ! Pourquoi tu es partis comme ça ? Je croyais que..."

"Il est hors de question que je doivent supporter les nouvelles génération Zabini, Thomas, Weasley et Potter-Malfoy...et je ne parle même pas du démon qui sert de fils à Lucius et Lupin ! Mais ça...ça, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau...Non, je démissionne !"

Neville allait répliquer mais il vit son mari plonger vers une poubelle, y vidant son estomac.

"Neville...des explications peut-être ?"

La nymphe se retourna vers le vieux directeur après un dernier regard compatissant vers son Severus.

"Et bien...on, enfin, nous les professeur...on a bien réalisé que les générations d'enfants résultant de l'incident d'il y a dix allaient débarqués et...des incubes/succube, des vampire/siren ou des nephelim-garou, c'est pas très encourageant...Mais là en plus...

Une nouvelle vague de nausée s'abattit sur Severus.

"Et bien Sev est enceint donc..."

Albus recracha son bonbon au citron.

***********

Rémus tendit l'oreille...on aurait dit le bruit d'une explosion.

"Abraxas Sirius Malfoy Lupin ! Je t'ai dit cent fois de pas jouer avec mes actefacts de magie noire !"

Bon...bah si Lucius s'en occupait...

Doucement, Remus retourna à la contemplation de sa tasse de thé et un fin sourire orna ses lèvres lorsque les portes du salons s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

"Naël, veux-tu bien arrêter de courir !"

Rémus n'eut même pas le temps de saluer Harry qu'un projectile blond avait sauté sur son fauteuil pour se cacher dans ses bras.

Soupirant, Harry alla s'installer dans un autre siège en se frottant les tempes.

"Encore ton mal de tête ?"

Son filleul redressa sa tête vers lui avant de lui adresser un sourire contrit en acquiesçant.

Un léger mouvement sur son torse eu lieu avant qu'un petit garçon blond de quatre ans ne relève la tête et essaya de descendre du fauteuil pour rejoindre Harry.

"Papa." dit-il de sa petite voix en levant ses bras.

Avec douceur, Harry l'attrapa et le tient entre ses bras en caressant ses boucles blondes.

Autant Naël était le portrait craché de son père, Draco, et autant ses yeux et sa façon timide d'agir rappelait le comportement d'Harry.

De fines écailles vertes brillaient par la moindre lumière sur ses poignets en ayant la forme de multiples bracelets. Deux écailles de tailles moyennes se trouvaient sous ses yeux et attirait le regard des autres.

Nul doute que dans l'avenir Naël allait faire des ravages comme ses frères et soeur aînés.

Harry sentit alors une main se posée sur son ventre, aux court des ans Draco avait vraiment gagné en discrétion, gènes vampire aidant.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui...à part un mal de tête et la future génération Potter-Malfoy qui ne me laisse pas dormir..."

Harry posa à son tour la main sur son ventre légèrement distendu.

************

Ron sortit de chez Ollivander, ses trois fils ainés sur les talon.

La foule les regarda étrangement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin des jumeaux...

Les triplés avaient de quoi surprendre, des ailes, cornes et crêtes rouges assorties à leurs cheveux étaient visibles, bien sûr leur mère n'avait pas pu les accompagner, le chaos qui aurait suivit aurait été digne d'une certaine fête d'Halloween dix ans auparavant...

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique où les jumeaux les accueillirent avec de grand sourires, se demandant probablement ce que leurs neveux allaient bruler/écraser/calciner...mais bon, les jumeaux adoraient le chaos, même dans leur propre magasin.

************

Blaise caressa une nouvelle fois le ventre de Théo, il adorait quand son compagnon était enceint et ne se lassait pas de lui dire...

Plus loin leur dix enfants avaient des airs dégouté...même après tant d'années ils n'arrivaient pas à s'y habituer...

Leur parents étaient pire que des lapins !

*********

Un son de verre brisé retentit au sein du manoir Malfoy avant qu'un rugissement n'éclate :

"Mon précieux vase du XVIe siècle ! Orion ! Reviens-ici !"

Un autre son de fracas retentit.

"Angelina ! Non ! Mon prrréssssieux vase ! (Gollum sort de se corps !)"

Une véritable course poursuite s'en suit si l'on en croyait les bruits de pas claquant sur le parquet.

Comme si de rien n'était, Rémus rajouta trois nouvelles cuillerées à son thé avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Harry se calfeutra dans son fauteuil et continua à caresser les cheveux de Naël qui s'était endormit contre lui.

Draco, lui, les regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer en voyant qu'ils n'avait aucunement l'intension de bouger.

Prenant son courage (qu'il n'avait pas) à deux mains, il quitta le salon afin d'aider son père.

Le silence qui régnait autour de Rémus et d'Harry fut brisé par le cri tonitruant du vampire.

"Ma robe !! Scorpius ! Gabrielle ! Hydra ! Cygnus ! Attendez que je vous attrape !"

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres du lycan et du siren devant les déboires de leur compagnon. De toute façon, ça leur apprendra à dire à tout va qu'un Malfoy n'obéit à personne. Leurs enfants savaient parfaitement utiliser ce code de conduite lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire tourner en bourrique leurs pères.

Ce n'était qu'une juste vengeance et ça leur apprendra à leur faire autant d'enfant.

Ils sortirent de leur pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux démons transportant un vase appartenant à la collection de Lucius.

Orion, diablotin brun de 10 ans, chercha une cache dans la pièce mais fut interrompu par l'arriver d'un nephelim très très en colère.

"Rends-moi cela im-mé-di-ate-ment !" déclara son père en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

Surpris par l'entrée de son poursuivant, Orion tenta de trouver refuge après de son frère Abraxas qui s'était caché dernière le fauteuil de leur deuxième père.

Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha dans le tapis et il sentit le vase lui échapper des mains.

"NON !!!!"

Le cris de désespoir de Lucius ne value rien face au cris de son fils aîné qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce et ce précipitait déjà auprès de son compagnon.

"Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Les bébés ne vont pas avoir de soucis ?"

Et plein d'autres questions stupides qui énervèrent Harry fusèrent à une vitesse aussi intrigante que celle de Molly Weasley.

"Draco, je vais bien. Laisses-moi !"

Et d'un geste brusque, il s'échappa des mains envahissantes du vampire qui paniquait.

Pendant ce temps, Orion se rapprocha d'eux l'air penaud.

"J'ai pas fais exprès, excuse-moi."

Harry lui fit un petit sourire pour toute réponse et sortit sa baguette pour sécher Naël qui comme lui s'était retrouvé trempé par l'eau du vase pendant son vol plané improvisé.

Une fois son fils sec, il le poussa sur le tapis et regarda la partie inférieur de son corps en soupirant.

Une queue aux écailles émeraudes avait remplacé ses deux jambes.

Sa grossesse l'avait rendu tellement sensible qu'à la moindre goutte d'eau il reprenait sa forme aquatique.

Heureusement que ses enfants étaient capable de contrôler leurs transformations.

Et Draco qui continuait à s'exciter tout seul.

A moins que...

Harry releva son regard vers celui de son compagnon et aperçu la lueur qu'il cherchait.

Draco avait envie de lui.

Il était étrange de voir à quel point son apparence aquatique arrivait à l'émoustiller aussi facilement.

*********

Dean embrassa de nouveaux Seamus, il allait l'entrainer vers la chambre lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit.

"Attends ! Tu as bien verrouillé la porte ? Tu connait nos enfants, ils..."

"Oui, j'ai fait gaffe...on peut reprendre ?"

Et ils commencèrent la création de leur huitième enfant...et ce, sans remarquer les sept paires de pieds ( de quatre à dix ans ) qui dépassaient d'une cape d'invisibilité.

Oui...les incubes et les succubes ont soif d'apprendre très tôt, allant jusqu'à espionner leur parents en bande organisée.

**********

Lily et Alice Snape regardaient leur père replonger la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes tandis que leur papa lui frotté le dos...ça allait être marrant à la rentrée !

**********

Et à cette fameuse rentrée justement ce furent pas moins de treize petits hybrides qui entrèrent à Poudlard sous les yeux désespérés des professeurs et étincelant du directeur (on voit que c'est pas lui qui allait les avoir en cours).

Horace Slughorn avait prit la position de professeur de potion (l'ancien avait choisi cette année pour tomber enceint...) et Luna Lovegood s'occupait des cours de botanique (l'ancien professeur avait choisi cette année pour mettre son mari enceint...)...

(précisons tout de même que tout les professeurs criaient au scandale, Severus leur avait pourtant promit de partager sa potion de fertilité...et, oui, tout le monde avait été étonné que ce soit lui qui porte leur dernier mais apparemment Neville l'avait piégé...comment ? Et bien mieux vaut ne pas le savoir, c'est comme les techniques de reproduction incluant des dragons et des ânes ou des Weasleys...la vache, cette parenthèse est super longue...je me demande si je peux faire une ligne de plus...quelque mots...encore quelques mots...mouais, non, tant pis...si, ça y est ! j'y suis ! ... Comment ça la longueur des lignes change d'un ordi à l'autre ?)

La répartition se fit dans le calme (à un ou deux élèves flambé près) et tous atterrirent à serpentard, sauf les enfants de Ron bien sûr, on a jamais vu un Weasley à serpentard (leur cheveux jurent avec le reste du décor).

Le début des cours fut lui aussi très calme...mis à part la découverte d'un étrange fantôme...

En effet, celui-ci déboula en plein milieu du cours de potion auquel participaient les jeunes hybrides.

Si Slughorn agissait comme-ci rien n'était, le reste de la classe étaient extrêmement agité. Rares étaient les premières années qui n'avaient pas roulé sous leur table sous l'intensité de leur fou rire.

Il faut dire que ce fantôme ne semblait pas avoir très bien compris qu'il était là pour effrayer les enfants.

"Arrêtez de vous esclaffer ainsi. Mon cours n'est pas encore fini."

La voix du professeur résonna dans la pièce devenu silencieuse mais rapidement les rires revinrent.

A bout de patience, le potionniste releva la tête à contre-coeur de ses copies et dévisagea l'intrus.

"Miss Parkinson, veuilles laisser mes élèves tranquille."

Le fantôme lui lança un regard courroucé et continua à flotter dans les airs.

Un fou rire général retentit autant chez les Griffondors que chez les Serpentards. Slughorn secoua sa tête de dépit.

Chaque année c'était la même chose : le fantôme de cette fille apparaissait, se promenait dans sa classe puis disparaissait jusqu'à l'année suivante.

Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais été une bonne élève en potion et c'était à cause d'elle que le reste de l'équipe professoral et lui même devait supporter la présence des hybrides.

Soupirant, il détailla le fantôme. C'était une jeune fille tout à fait banale portant malheureusement l'uniforme de sa maison et...elle était recouverte d'excréments de chauve-souris s'il ne se trompait pas.

Faut dire que personne ne l'avait revu depuis sa fameuse potion raté et ce jusqu'à qu'elle n'apparaisse dans la grande salle le jour de la remise de diplôme de la promotion d'Harry Potter-Malfoy.

Elle avait fait sensation comme à chacune de ses apparitions mais lui s'en serait bien gardé de devoir la supporter tous les ans.

Aaah... Ce que la vie pouvait être cruelle...pour lui.

***********

_Nous déconseillons la lecture de ce qui suit à toute personne de bon goût ou ayant un peu de sens commun...nous vous aurions prévenu !_

***********

Quelque part sur une plage Hawaïenne :

"Nagini comment as-tu pu me faire ça !?"

Un mage noir était en position feotale, tentant vaillamment d'expulser ses oeufs de son corps.

Sur tout les serpents magique il avait choisit la seul espèce dont les femelles pouvaient mettre leur compagnon enceint, et ce quelque soit sa race...

Et en même temps si il n'avait pas bu trop de Rhum, il ne se serait pas lié avec elle dix ans auparavant, les forçant à avoir des relations sexuelles tout les six mois.

Il expulsait donc ses derniers oeufs devant ses étranges enfants...sa centaine d'enfants...ai-je précisé que les serpents avaient généralement une trentaine d'oeufs d'un coup ?

En fait Voldemort prévoyait déjà de conquérir le monde avec son armée d'enfants-serpents...enfin, dès qu'il trouvera la solution pour se débarrasser de Nagini sans mourir.

* * *

**Fin !**

**Et voilà ! C'est vraiment la fin !**

**Alia-karasu et moi-même avons décidé de créer un compte commun nommé "Royaume des Illusions"** (le lien est sur mon profil)**. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Nous allons continuer à écrire des fics ensembles ^__^ Une nouvelle fic vient même d'être publiée sous le nom de "Serpencats" passez y jetter un coup d'oeil !**

**Bisous à vous tous et encore une fois merci de votre fidélité !**


End file.
